The Kids Aren't Alright
by saraiza
Summary: In an instant, Harry Potter's three children grew up right before his eyes, though not in the way he expected. James was one step closer towards being locked up in St. Mungos, again. Albus, he was one step closer to being locked up in Azkaban, if Harry didn't know any better. Lily, Harry didn't even know what in Merlin's name she was doing.
1. If Only

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Summary: In an instant, Harry Potter's three children grew up right before his eyes, though not in the way he expected. James was one step closer towards being locked up in St. Mungos, again. Albus, he was one step closer to being locked up in Azkaban, if Harry didn't know any better. Lily, Harry didn't even know what in Merlin's name she was doing.

Notes:

James Sirius Potter-b. 2004-Dark Brown Hair-Brown Eyes

Albus Severus Potter-b. 2006-Jet Black Hair-Bright Green Eyes

Lily Luna Potter-b. 2008-Red Hair-Brown Eyes

Warnings: Profanity, self-harm, and thoughts of suicide, among other possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _July, 2023_

Harry sometimes wondered where the time went. He would check under his desk, hoping to see 8-year-old Albus hiding under there, waiting to jump out and scare his father in amusement. He would check outside the window, expecting to find 10-year-old James hanging out the window, laughing himself silly while Harry ran to retrieve the daredevil of a child before he fell. He would check his desk chair, and hope to find 6-year-old Lily spinning herself until she tired herself out, but a bright smile forever present on her face.

Harry missed those days. Those days were the best, and sometimes the worst. The best, for they had brought, at least most of the time, a smile on his face. They got him through the Hell of work, through the arguments he would have with Ginny, through the times that he remembered the awful parts of the war. The worst though, simply because they were now apart of his past.

No longer did James hang himself out of his bedroom window by his feet, he simply did more damaging things simply because it couldn't hurt more than the thoughts in his mind.

No longer did Albus hide under his father's desk, he simply hid from the Aurors who were always on his tail after he did something less than legal.

No longer did Lily spin herself asleep in her father's chair, she simply spun herself out of Harry's sight completely, hardly ever home, never in his line of view.

His children were no longer children. It was something Harry had a hard time admitting to himself. He sometimes wondered what he did wrong to get to where things were at now.

Or what he had failed to do.

* * *

Harry watched as 17-year-old Albus made his way into the kitchen. He had a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in his hands, a plate of bacon and eggs next to him.

Lanky and thin, Albus was the tallest member of the Potter family, only an inch away from being taller than any of his Weasley uncles. His black hair was unkempt, and if Harry had known any better, unwashed. His bright green eyes, Harry's eye color, had dulled considerably over the last few years. A spider bite ring piercing was seen on the right side of his lower lip, something that had nearly given his maternal grandmother a heart attack when she had seen it. A series of piercings also appeared on the teenager's ears.

Harry said nothing as Albus sat down at the table. Ginny, who was coming forward with her own breakfast, frowned as she sat down next to her husband.

"You're up early, Alby," she said, lightly smiling.

Albus merely shrugged as he got up and walked over to the stove and started to make himself some coffee. He preferred the hot drink more than he did tea.

Ginny looked at her husband, who was as concerned as she was as they watched the teenager fail to make himself of food. Rarely did the Potter's ever see Albus eat, and when he did, it was only when he got fed up with his mother or grandmother's persistent fussing.

That was when James entered. At 19, his previously black hair had lightened into a dark brown, and his skin no longer was clear of any suspicious blemishes. He was tall, taller than Harry, but a few inches shorter than his younger brother of two years. His brown hair was even wilder than Harry and Albus' put together, though it was simply because the young man failed to properly take care of it. It was recently cut, but Harry wondered when the next time the teenager would get it done again. Probably when his mother forced him to, as per tradition. He too had a series of piercings on his ears, as well as a few tattoos he had gotten before he was of age, something that still peeved Ginny to this day.

"Morning Jimmy," Harry said to his eldest son, who gave his father a smile that was suspiciously too wide for Harry's liking.

"Morning Dad, Mum," the young man said as he made his way towards the stove. He wore a long sleeved shirt, despite it being summer time. A red flag for Harry, but he couldn't confirm if his son had hurt himself recently. James had gotten far too good at keeping secrets, even more so than his siblings, who were rather secretive in their day-to-day activities. Harry and Ginny didn't know anything about their oldest child unless they were told by someone else. Harry watched as the thin young man piled his plate up with food.

Harry looked away as his two sons sat at the table. James started eating, while Albus merely sipped at his hot and bitter drink.

"Where's Lily?" Ginny asked her two son's, knowing that if they were up, their sister would most definitely be up. She could have sworn she heard her only daughter arguing with one of her brother's earlier about hogging the bathroom, per morning tradition.

James shrugged while Albus answered, his voice void of any positivity. "Out, I'd imagine."

Ever so helpful, Albus was not. It was an answer though, Harry simply marked off as his daughter not being in the house. Again. He stopped questioning where his youngest went after a long battle back-and-forth between himself and Ginny versus their 15-year-old daughter. As long as she didn't come home with anything on or pierced to her skin, or with a positive pregnancy test, Harry had to believe that his daughter wasn't out causing any trouble.

If only.

He sometimes wondered what had caused the disconnect between him and Ginny and their three children. Was it because of his unwanted fame? Was it because he was always at the office? Was it because Ginny was always at her office? Or was it because the bitterness and angst of teenagehood had finally made its way through the Potter children?

Harry didn't know the answer, no matter how much he sought it out.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	2. Three Butterflies

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Warning: Language and relationship mentions and whatnot.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _He sometimes wondered what had caused the disconnect between him and Ginny and their three children. Was it because of his unwanted fame? Was it because he was always at the office? Was it because Ginny was always at her office? Or was it because the bitterness and angst of teenagehood had finally made its way through the Potter children?_

 _Harry didn't know the answer, no matter how much he sought it out._

* * *

 _July, 2023_

Being on time was never something Lily Potter was particularly good with unless it was something she enjoyed of course.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Lily's best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Fiona Finnegan, said as she watched the tattoo artist apply the permanent drawing onto Lily's right shoulder blade. Three butterflies in neutral colors, though they were outlined with three different colors. Red for the top one, blue for the middle one, and purple for the bottom one. It would be something she could easily hide, not that she had any plans for that of course.

"What do the butterflies symbolize again?" Fiona asked, looking at her red-haired friend, who smirked.

"Me and my brother's flying off, away from our parents," the girl said in defiance. "I can't wait to see their faces."

"I don't understand you sometimes, Potter," Fiona said as she looked back at the tattoo.

Lily frowned but didn't say anything. Sure, she loved her parents, but she didn't love the fame they brought with them. Despite what most people believed, she didn't like being hounded by a bunch of _Daily Prophet_ reporters, taking pictures of her without her permission and writing lies about what she was up to.

She knew her brother's had similar thoughts, but they expressed their negative feelings in different ways. James through self-harm and Albus through whatever illegal thing he's gotten himself into.

Soon the tattoo was done. Lily found herself looking in the mirror. Looking at the three butterflies on her back, nothing particularly hurt. It certainly took her mind off of things though.

Fuck, she was so dead when her parents found out, but at least it would be worth it.

* * *

Had Albus Potter known that it was going to be hot as Hell out today, he would have kept his ass inside. Well, not inside his house per say. The last thing he wanted today was to spend the day with his parents.

So, here he was. Inside an abandoned train car with his best, well whatever the Hell Scorpius Malfoy was to Albus. He would say friend, but they had done a bunch of shit that would classify them beyond friendship. Boyfriend? No, that was too exclusive. Partner? Sure, but the question was how to define even that. They had done a bunch of illegal shit, him and Scorpius, but they had also done a bunch of other shit as well.

Where was he again? Oh yeah, he was in an abandoned train car with Scorpius Malfoy. Their clothes remained forgotten on the ground, though they had only just put their boxers back on. No need for unnecessary nudity while in an abandoned train car. He doubt the police would appreciate it, or the Aurors, whatever one came first. Or maybe they would, who the fuck knows. Albus Potter sure as Hell didn't.

Taking a drag of Scorpius' forgotten spliff, Albus looked at his longtime friend and school roommate. His thin face was relaxed, if Albus didn't know any better, he would say that the blond-haired, motherless pure-blood was asleep.

But Albus Potter knew better.

As he failed to suppress a mischevious smirk, Albus put out the spliff and threw it to the side. Suddenly, he was on top of the closed-eye Malfoy. He leaned forward, his hair brushing up against Scorpius' cheek as he started to lightly nibble at the other 17-year-old's ear.

Scorpius made a sound and placed one hand on Albus' shoulder. "Where's my fucking spliff, Potter?"

Albus looked down at Scorpius, his smirk growing wider as the other teen looked back at him. Grey eyes meeting green.

Without breaking a sweat, Scorpius pulled himself up and started to kiss Albus, who kissed him back without any trouble.

Eventually, the two broke apart when they heard a ringing.

Groaning with annoyance, Albus started to grab for the phone but was stopped by Scorpius, who pushed the taller teen off of him and grabbed his cell phone himself. He frowned.

"Your dad?" Albus questioned, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Yep," Scorpius said, frowning. "The world went unbalanced the day Draco Malfoy got an iPhone."

Albus chuckled. "Look at what you've done, Scorpius Corpus, you've gone and corrupted your dear old formally bigoted daddy."

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he sat up. "I've got to go."

Albus groaned again. "Bloody Hell, tell the old man that you've got a date." He started to mutter to himself. "Merlin knows you fucking need one."

Scorpius glared at his longtime friend, though he found the exchange amusing. "Look who's talking Potter. Don't you've got another Auror to outrun?"

"Not for another hour, Malfoy," Albus counters back without missing a beat. Propping his elbow on the ground, Albus rested his head on his hand. "Stay with me another day, old friend of mine."

Scorpius smirked. "Or what?"

A challenging look crossed Albus Potter's face. "Or I'll be forced to return to the worst prison of them all, the Potter house with other crackpots and our forever absent but always present creators." A look of mocking desperation and hurt crossed the middle Potter's face as he suddenly was back on top of Scorpius. Their faces were inches apart. "Are you going to make me suffer?"

"Yes," Scorpius deadpanned as he pushed Albus off of him again, but not before stealing another passionate kiss. "Fear not, my green-eyed partner-in-crime, my suffering shall begin the moment I leave this insect-infested car."

Albus smirked and he made a grab for his jeans. "Good, you deserve it."

Scorpius only smiled in response.

Wordlessly, the duo started to get dressed. They walked out of the train car and went on the separate ways without so much as a proper goodbye.

* * *

If James Potter had a knut for every time he had done something incredibly stupid or dangerous that would end up leading to him being injured, he would be a very rich wizard.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be though. At least not at the moment.

James watched as his parents made dinner together. He was in the living room, reading a book he had borrowed from his Aunt Hermione, who was also his godmother. He could hear his parents talking, they probably didn't even realize that he was in the other room and could hear them perfectly.

 _"-He's still doing it,"_ his mother said to his father. She sounded exhausted. _"He's only wearing the long sleeve shirt to hide the new ones since we've seen the ones he did before-_

 _"Can we please not talk about this now, Ginny?"_ Harry interrupted his wife. James noticed that he sounded tired as well. _"Bloody Hell, where are Albus and Lily? Lily's been gone all bloody day, doing Merlin-knows-what. And Albus-he could be off committing a murder and we wouldn't even know it."_

 _"He wouldn't do that, Harry."_

 _"Ginny, he almost brought back You-Know-Who when he was 14. With the Malfoy boy of all people."_

 _"That wasn't his intention and you know it, Harry Potter."_

 _"Like that changes anything, Ginny!"_

James' involuntarily flinched at the tone in his father's voice. His parents didn't fight often, as far as James knew at least. It wasn't something he had ever heard though. He closed his book as both Albus and Lily quietly entered the house. James held a finger up to his lips before pointing at the stairs. His younger siblings only nodded as James stood up.

It wasn't until the three Potter siblings got into Lily's room did James notice something abnormal about his little brother and sister.

With a wry smirk, James looked at the bandage on Lily's shoulder. "Please tell me you didn't tattoo some blokes name on your shoulder blade for all to see."

Lily glared at her eldest brother. "Look who's talking."

James' eyes almost immediately went down to his left wrist, which had not only a litter of scars but a tattoo with the initials _"L.H."_ on them. It was one of his more secretive tattoos, so-to-say. It was one only he knew the true meaning towards. He looked back up at his little sister. "Why do you think I cut myself there so much?"

A serious look crossed Lily's face almost instantly. "That's not fucking funny, Jimmy."

James shrugged. "Did I say it was a joke?" He then glanced at Albus' feet and started to snicker. "Well, if that doesn't explain everything, I don't know what will."

Albus glared at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

James nodded towards his brother's feet. "Look down, Alby boy. Seems as though you've finally found your match."

Frowning, Albus looked down and immediately groaned. On his left foot was a black Converse hightop shoe with a maroon lace. His right foot, on the other hand, had on a green low-top with a rainbow lace. Scorpius Malfoy's fucking shoe.

"Fuck," Albus muttered.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest (Chapter 1, 10/29/2018): Thanks for the review.


	3. Doesn't Respond

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, and favored.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Well, if that doesn't explain everything, I don't know what will."_

 _Albus glared at his brother. "What are you talking about?"_

 _James nodded towards his brother's feet. "Look down, Alby boy. Seems as though you've finally found your match."_

 _Frowning, Albus looked down and immediatly groaned. On his left foot was a black Converse hightop shoe with a maroon lace. His right foot, on the other hand, had on a green lowtop with a rainbow lace. Scorpius Malfoy's fucking shoe._

 _"Fuck," Albus muttered._

* * *

 _July, 2023_

There were days where James Sirius Potter wanted to just fall asleep and never wake up. It wasn't that he wanted to kill himself, for the most part, he simply liked staying in his bed all day.

Where he currently was at for the moment.

It was late in the day, well past noon, but James hadn't gotten out of bed yet. He heard nothing, indicating that his parents and siblings were out. Good. He liked being alone.

Again, he didn't get any sleep last night. He knew that he would eventually crash, but he would have to wait for that, unfortunately.

There were times where he would remember happier times in his family. Watching as 4-year-old Lily chased 6-year-old Albus around the yard, laughing so infectiously that it made everyone laugh along with the little redhead. His mother had watched while she wrote for _The Daily Prophet._ Harry would eventually join Lily in chasing after Albus, only he would chase after her until he had both kids in his arms. He would swing them around the yard, their laughter becoming more and more infectious. At 8-years-old, James already knew that there was something wrong with him. He faked a smile most days when he felt really sad, and when he wasn't sad, he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know which was worse. He would watch from his spot on the swing set as his family enjoyed a carefree day. James just swung back and forth until he would throw himself off of the swing. No one thought anything of it, thinking that he was just jumping off the swing and simply lost his footing.

He remembered the day he started Hogwarts. All of the cameras from the reporters had nearly blinded him, and that was just the beginning of a rather tragic day for 11-year-old James. He couldn't find his godbrother, Teddy, or any of his cousins, so he ended up alone in a compartment. A few other kids had entered but lost interest when James refused to talk about his father. Only one girl hadn't asked about his father, she hadn't even mentioned him once, and she had become his best friend. Things had been great between them, even when he was sorted into Gryffindor and her Ravenclaw. She was brilliant, James' only friend. A brilliant artist, she had been. Some of her drawings had been tattooed onto James, with her permission of course.

Her hair had been choppy and dark, her skin always covered in sharpie doodles or blotches of paint. Her smile was wryly and her eyes always sparkled. It had been impossible for James not to fall in love with her.

She loved him too, James had to guess. They had become more than friends by their fifth year, spending all of their free time together, sharing and make secrets together. It was impossible to not think about her, it was impossible to forget her.

By then, James was already hurting himself and whatnot, but it hadn't been as bad as it was now. He had a friend and a lover who took his mind off of things. He had taken her mind off as well, though in different ways. While James hurt himself periodically, she refused to eat. She never told James why, and James never told her why he would hurt himself.

It didn't take long for a little surprise to make its way into their lives.

They were young, both damaged and not ready to take care of another life. They hadn't been able to properly care for themselves. There were no plans made before the tragedy, but they had named names for the little life that ultimately would never come to be. James best friend, the first girl he had ever love, died in an accident that no one had seen coming. Her parents hadn't known about the baby until hearing about from a mortitioner or whatever the person was. James' parents didn't know, not then, and not now. They hadn't even realized that the girl had been his friend, let alone someone he had loved.

 _"Luke for a boy,"_ she had said to him one sunny day. They were lying down in James' backyard, facing each other. _"Lyra for a girl."_

James had smiled at that. She had chosen Luke, but he had chosen Lyra. He had heard about the name from a book he had read when he was younger, which he had shown to her as it had been one of his favorites. She chose the other name after Luke Skywalker, a character in one of her favorite movies.

He looked at the tattoo on his left wrist. The 'L' had been for the child neither of them would ever get to meet, 'H' for the girl James had and still does love. If only hope had been on their side just for once.

* * *

James doesn't say anything when Lily comes through his window late into the night. He still hasn't fallen asleep, and he hasn't moved either.

"Night, Jimmy," James hears but doesn't respond. He doesn't have any energy to move, let alone speak. He's got so much on his mind, it takes him up completely until he hurts himself to let the pain out, even if it's just for a moment.

He can see the lines on his arms, even in the dark. It's impossible not to get them out of his mind. He always feels guilty about them, so he covers them during the day. He doesn't want anyone to see them. Not his father, not his mother, not anyone.

He can hear his parents arguing with Lily now. Clearly, she hadn't been sneaky enough this time. James briefly wonders where Albus is, most likely still out with the Malfoy kid. James didn't blame his brother for wanting to get out of the house. In all honesty, James wouldn't be here if it weren't for his desire to stay in bed all damn day.

No one bothers James until the very next morning. He still hasn't fallen asleep, and he wonders if it shows yet.

His mother comes in, after having to yell for him for the past twenty minutes. She turns the light on, momentarily blinding James, but he doesn't react.

"It's time to get up, James," his mother orders. James doesn't respond, which clearly infuriates Ginny Potter. _"James Sirius Potter, it's time for you to get your lazy ass out of bed!"_

James pulls his covers over him, speaking for the first time since...two days ago? "G'way." He hears no response from his mother, but he does hear her angry footsteps and the slamming of his door. he left the light on though.

Why couldn't people just leave him the fuck alone?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	4. In Broken Glass and Sticky Blood

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _No one bothers James until the very next morning. He still hasn't fallen asleep, and he wonders if it shows yet._

 _His mother comes in, after having to yell for him for the past twenty minutes. She turns the light on, momentarily blinding James, but he doesn't react._

 _"It's time to get up, James," his mother orders. James doesn't respond, which clearly infuriates Ginny Potter. "James Sirius Potter, it's time for you to get your lazy ass out of bed!"_

 _James pulls his covers over him, speaking for the first time since...two days ago? "G'way." He hears no response from his mother, but he does hear her angry footsteps and the slamming of his door. he left the light on though._

 _Why couldn't people just leave him the fuck alone?_

* * *

 _July, 2023_

Albus Severus Potter watched in disgust as people pointed relentlessly at his father. Why the 17-year-old had agreed to go with his old man to The Leaky Cauldron was beyond him. Fuck, he didn't even like The Leaky Cauldron. The fucking bartender always snitched on him to Harry and Ginny. One fucking explosion and suddenly he's not allowed to rent a room for the bloody night.

Albus watched as his father tried to get the people off his tail. Per usual, the man miserably failed. As Albus took another sip of his butterbeer, wishing that it was fire whiskey instead, he couldn't help but wonder when things all went out the window. Maybe it happened when James tried to jump out of his a few years back. Who the bloody Hell knows. Albus doesn't.

It was always an unspoken rule in the Potter home, never ask about Daddy's scar, and certainly never talk to any reporters. They knew the basics about their father's troubled past if watered down versions of the truth count. Within a week of attending Hogwarts, James had learned more about his father than he had in the 11 years he had been alive. He had been more than welcoming in telling Albus and Lily, to their parent's anger.

At the time, Albus had wondered why his father had kept his past a secret. The stories he had heard about Harry, he had seen his father as a hero, well more of a hero than Albus had originally thought. He had known that his father was a badass auror and that he had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, but he hadn't known that his father had been a badass wizarding world savior and had personally defeated Voldemort not once, _but twice._ Or was it three times? Albus never really bothered to listen to the _minor_ details.

It did explain why cameras always followed their family though. At one point, he had been afraid of the cameras, with their bright flashes of light and the idiots behind them, talking so loud and fast that it hurt Albus' ears. Then he grew fascinated by the reporters, waving and smiling, which would ultimately be a big mistake for the boy. It wasn't until Albus had heard about everything did he truly start to hate the wizarding media, particularly Rita Skeeter, who had more than once try to get him and his siblings alone for a "private conversation."

After 25 years of Voldefuck being gone, Harry Potter was still the golden boy. The Boy-Who-Lived. The savior of the wizarding world. It was role his father could never shake off, no matter how much he tried. All hail Harry Fucking Potter. Here to make everyone's day great, even at the expense of his fucked up kids.

Maybe that's why Albus found himself so attracted to Scorpius Malfoy, a boy with a parallel situation. A father who had been a Death Eater, help bring upon the death of Albus' namesake and made his father's life particularly miserable during his time at school. Not to mention a mother who was suffering from a blood curse that ultimately killed her just when her son needed her the most. Scorpius was Albus' opposite, he was kinder, but had a dark past that was written before he could write it himself.

He also had a bunch of sweets on him during the train ride to Hell, as far as Albus was concerned, Scorpius Malfoy was the coolest loser in the world at that point. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

Albus drowned the rest of his drink before he got up and left The Leaky Cauldron. His father, who was still too busy talking with the unrelenting witches, failed to notice. Not that Albus was expecting anything less of his larger than life father.

* * *

He had been 10 when he first found out about his older brother slicing his arms open for kicks or whatever his reason was. Albus didn't understand it at the time, Merlin, he still doesn't to this day. He had been 11 when he first started to see his father as something less than the hero he had envisioned. He had been 12 when he saw that his mother was hardly a mother to him and his siblings, with her job taking up most of her time. He had been 13 when he first saw his little sister pocketing something suspicious from a shifty bloke on the side of the street. He had been 14 when he accidentally attempted to bring back Voldefuck with his bat-shit crazy daughter and the only person Albus could truly ever call his friend. Or whatever the Hell Scorpius was to him now. They had been 15 when they first past the friendship boundary, which hasn't stopped since. He had also been 15 when he was first arrested. Apparently, it was illegal to break into the Ministry and graffiti all over the walls about how fucking fucked up the world was. Not to mention all of the stealing and vandalizing, that was harder though. The Ministry had shitty security, while Gringotts and that one shop with the best damn sweets he's ever eaten were packed with protection charms and shields.

It made things more exciting for Albus, to ire of his parents. Apparently, it was easier to look over helping bring back the Dark Lord, while it was frowned upon to steal a few packs of chocolate frogs. Go fucking figure.

He was staring at himself in the mirror that was located above the sink in the loo. He was studying his features, wondering how the fuck people could sometimes mistake him for his father. He didn't exactly have a fucking scar on his forehead, nor round glasses that went out of style in the 50's. He didn't have his father nose, or his ears, or anything like that. He did have his face shape, his messy black hair, and his green eyes. He was also taller than him, something Albus was grateful for. Both he and James were taller than Harry, while it would appear that Lily would remain nearly over a foot shorter than Albus, and at least 10 inches shorter than James.

His siblings are lucky. They don't have to look at their eyes and see a stranger staring back at them. They've got Ginny's eye color, which meant that they had Grandma Molly and Uncle George's eye color. Lucky bastards.

Albus saw Harry in his eyes, and he hated that. Not only did he have to face the little bastards who ridiculed him over his less than spectacular magical abilities, but he also had to see his father staring back at him every time he looked at himself in the mirror. Constantly reminded by everyone that he looked just like his father, constantly reminded that he wasn't as good or as kind as him.

 _"Oh Albus, you look just like your father, why don't you act more like him?"_ he angerly muttered under his breath as he turned on the faucet. _"Albus, you need to behave more. With a father like Harry Potter, why do you cause so much trouble?"_

He ran his hands under the water, not even reacting to the fact that the water was too hot for his skin. He threw some of the water on his face before turning the water off and looking up at the mirror. He grimaced at the green eyes staring back at him.

He swung at the mirror, his fist colliding with the glass and a sickening shatter could be heard. Albus didn't care though. He watched as the broken pieces of glass fell on top of the sink, covered in his blood. He didn't care that his fist was covered in broken glass and sticky blood.

He simply didn't want to see the stranger in the mirror any longer.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	5. Or Something Like That

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _He ran his hands under the water, not even reacting to the fact that the water was too hot for his skin. He threw some of the water on his face before turning the water off and looking up at the mirror. He grimaced at the green eyes staring back at him._

 _He swung at the mirror, his fist colliding with the glass and a sickening shatter could be heard. Albus didn't care though. He watched as the broken pieces of glass fell on top of the sink, covered in his blood. He didn't care that his fist was covered in broken glass and sticky blood._

 _He simply didn't want to see the stranger in the mirror any longer._

* * *

 _21 July, 2023_

It didn't take Lily long to realize that her family was different from other families. Scary people with cameras didn't follow any of her friend's families, asking unanswered questions and taking unwanted pictures for the world who didn't even know her family.

For once, Lily was at home, grounded over the fact that she continued to sneak out every night, and one night came home with a tattoo on her would have ignored her punishment hadn't her parents placed charms around the house that specifically prevented her from leaving.

She was slightly thankful that she managed to make a stop at the nearest corner store. She was sitting on the toilet, three pregnancy tests all in her hands. All were positive.

 _"Fuck,"_ she muttered under her breath. Of fucking course they all were positive. What the fuck was she going to do? How was she going to hide _this_ from her parents? How was she going to _tell_ the father?

She heard a knock at the door. _"Open up Lily, I'm about to-_

Lily groaned. She pulled up her pants and walked over to the door, her eldest brother shoved past her, unzipped his fly and well, did what he had to do. Lily barely managed to get out of the room when she heard James speak.

"Who's the bastard Al and I need to beat up?"

Lily frowned and turned around. By then, her brother was done, and staring down at the boxes that had contained the pregnancy tests.

"Fuck."

"No shit, Sherlock."

* * *

They were inside James' room, Lily watched as he made a potion that would be able to tell if she was pregnant or not.

"Ian Thomas," Lily told her brother, who merely glanced at her before returning back to the potion in front of him. The cauldron was under a portable burner Lily didn't even know they had owned until know. "He's Dean Thomas' son, Dad went to school with him or something like that I think."

"Same year, same house," James said off-handedly. He gave her a slightly mischievous smile, but Lily saw that his smile didn't completely meet his eyes. He seemed...less depressed today, but Lily couldn't be sure about that. Not after finding him on the bathroom floor lying in his own blood not too long ago. She had been the one to find him, no one but him and she had been there, not that James had known that. Lily's certain that he wouldn't have done what he had done had he known that she was there, or at least that's what Lily tells herself.

"When did you learn to make this?" Lily questioned.

James merely shrugged, not bothering to say a word. Lily watches as her brother stirs the potion one final time before turning the burner off. He scoops some out with a clear, glass cup. He motions for the girl to hand him her hand. "I'm going to prick your finger with this." He holds up a sewing needle. "Your blood's needed for the potion to work."

Lily frowns as she holds her hand out. James takes it and pricks her index finger. She slightly hisses, not used to the sensation in her finger. She watches as James lightly squeezes her finger, blood drops into the potion.

"If you're pregnant, the potion will turn yellow, green if you're not, and if you're far along, it'll tell if you're having a boy or girl. I hope I don't have to explain those colors for you."

Lily rolls her eyes as she sucks the remaining blood off of her finger, but knows that it won't show blue or pink if she is pregnant. It hasn't been too long since she and Ian had sex. Well, as far as she knows. They have more often than not.

Lily watches as the potion and blood mix, it momentarily turns red before settling in on yellow.

"Fuck," she swears.

"Looks like we're going to have to set you up with a healer," James said, his face unexpressive, and his voice in a state of neutrality. "How long are you grounded for again?"

"Until I go back to school," Lily said, frowning. Merlin, she was _fucked._

* * *

Life didn't use to be this complicated for Lily Luna Potter.

In the past, the only things that used to be on her mind were what colored clothing she would attempt to match up with, and what movie she and her brothers watch late into the night when they were supposed to be asleep. It was the only time James would allow his two younger siblings on his laptop. They would always argue quietly about what movie they would watch on Netflix before pulling different sized straws and seeing which one of them would be the tallest. James had his preference towards superhero television shows and movies, Albus preferred comedies, and Lily liked the awful, far too dramatic and romantic teen shows. Though, they all had to agree that _Skins_ was by far one of the few shows they all could stand to watch. They always had to keep that show a secret amongst themselves, which made life more exciting really.

It was when secrets were fun to keep, not necessary towards keeping their sanity in check.

Lily remembered the day that James told her about their parents, particularly their father, and how they had fought Voldemort. She also remembered the day that she got lost one time in Diagon Alley. Her parents hadn't noticed because they were too busy dealing with the reporters and witches and wizards who wouldn't leave them alone. She was almost in Knockturn Alley when her brothers and godbrother, Teddy, had found her in tears because she couldn't find her way back. Her parents still didn't know about that incident to this day. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't listen anyway. Harry and Ginny never gave Lily much thought, not unless she got in trouble. Maybe that was why she always found ways to piss off her parents. They notice her when she has a tattoo, but not when she manages to do well with school in terms of her classes.

For all the fucked up shit she does outside of school, she manages to keep that life separate from her classes. A part of her knew that she had to think about the future, no matter how fucked up her present is at the moment.

So what the fuck was she going to do now?

* * *

They were sitting on James' bed. Lily had her head resting on her brother's shoulder.

Neither said anything when Albus came in, one hand wrapped up and a fresh blackeye on his face. He sat on the other side of Lily, who took his undamaged hand in her own, tangling her fingers with his.

No words are said amongst the Potter siblings. There doesn't have to be. They always, well most of the times anyways, know when one of them is hurt in any way.

"We're so fucked, aren't we?" Lily mutters, loud enough for her brothers to hear, but soft enough for her to absorb.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Albus replies back, he doesn't sound bitter, but he doesn't sound kind either. Typical Albus, Lily merely mused.

Merlin, he better be the best bloody uncle if Lily decides to continue on with the pregnancy.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	6. Past Midnight

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"We're so fucked, aren't we?" Lily mutters, loud enough for her brothers to hear, but soft enough for her to absorb._

 _"You're just figuring this out now?" Albus replies back, he doesn't sound bitter, but he doesn't sound kind either. Typical Albus, Lily merely mused._

 _Merlin, he better be the best bloody uncle if Lily decides to continue on with the pregnancy._

* * *

 _24 July, 2023_

It was exactly one week until Harry Potter's 43rd birthday party. James and Lily watched as their mother walked from one part of the living room to the other, a hand-held mirror in one hand, a quill in the other. Their Aunt Hermione was on the other end of the mirror.

"Hold on, Hermione, I'm looking for some parchment now," Ginny told her sister-in-law.

Lily only gave her brother an trying look. James wordlessly shrugged as he watched Ginny shuffle through a bunch of notes, no doubt looking for one with nothing on it. If only she just looked over at her shoulder where her eldest son was busy writing notes for something he would never talk about verbally.

 _"What are your ideas for Harry's birthday?"_ The two Potter's heard their aunt say.

Lily rolls her eyes and takes James ballpoint pen and grabs a new sheet of paper out of his journal. She writes something down before passing it over to James.

 _Do tell me, when was the last time_ _we_ _got a birthday party?_

James frowned and he wrote something down before passing the paper back to his sister. Lily frowned at her brother's awful handwriting, but it wasn't too hard for her to read.

 _I think you were 11, same as me and Al._

Lily rolled her eyes and wrote something down.

 _It's Al and me, not me and Al._

James only shrugged as he wrote down his reply.

 _Have you figured anything out yet?_

Lily frowned, knowing that he was talking about what was currently growing inside her.

 _Not yet. I don't even know if I'm going to tell Ian._

James took the pen and wrote his response.

 _You're going to want to hurry. You don't have to tell him, you know. If you want to keep it then I suggest you get in contact with a healer. If you don't want it, get in contact with a healer._

Lily glared at her brother and tore the pen out of his hand.

 _The damn healer will tell Harry and Ginny. If I don't want it, is there a potion that will...you know, get rid of it?_

James nodded and took the pen again.

 _I've never made one though. You would have to ask a potioneer who won't go running off to Harry and Ginny._

"Fuck," Lily muttered under her breath but understood. She would rather have someone who knew what they were doing, not to mention someone who hopefully wouldn't rat on her as a healer would.

Lily quickly wrote something down and passed it over to James, who frowned.

 _Malfoy's really good with potions. He and our father aren't exactly friends, and he knows how to keep a secret._

James took the pen.

 _He might be willing to help, but there will be a price for this._

Lily rolled her eyes as she took the pen again.

 _No shit, Sherlock._

* * *

Ginny Potter watched as James and Lily left the room. A small part of her wanted to say something to them, but she didn't know what to say. As much as it hurts to admit, she doesn't know her three children as well as she'd like to believe. Her family and the rest of the wizarding world believed that the Potter's were a perfect family, but Ginny knew that it was a lie. Whenever out in public, they held up the persona that they were the perfect, completely loving and caring family. In reality though, Ginny couldn't even remember the last time Lily or Albus had called her mum. James would call her such still, but not as often as he used to. Sometimes, Ginny only believed that he still remembered to call her mum and Harry dad was because her eldest would be too caught up in whatever issue he was dealing with at that moment to remember that he didn't always address them as such.

She hadn't been at home when Lily found James in a pool of his own blood, she had been at _The Daily Prophet,_ writing up a report on Quidditch that could have easily been done at home. She hadn't been home when Albus had escaped from the Hogwarts train during his fourth year, she had been out with Hermione and Fleur, talking about how everything was perfectly fine at home when it wasn't in reality. She hadn't been at home when Lily...Merlin, what was it that Lily managed to screw up again? Between the boys and the tattoo, Ginny didn't know what else to think about her daughter. She got good grades at school and kept to herself whenever at home, that was all that Ginny really knew about her only daughter. Yet, she still wasn't home for any of what Lily might have been going through. She hadn't been there when she first got her period, nor had Harry. Fleur had been the one to handle that business when it should have been Ginny, but no, she wasn't at home.

There was a photo off to the side of the room. Ginny couldn't help but stare at it. It was a photo of a 4-year-old James holding Lily for the first time, 2-year-old Albus was next to his brother, staring down at the baby. Ginny remembered how Albus had been jealous of the newborn and tried to owl her off to the Burrow. James had done something similar when Albus had been born, it made Ginny laugh now and again whenever she remembered the incidents. Of course, she hadn't been laughing then, not really anyways. Her children were always at each other's throats, but at the end of the day were there for one another no matter what.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if it was because she and Harry were never around that their children grew so close to one another.

* * *

Albus came home before his father did. It was past midnight, and he had used the front door for once. Ginny watched as her middle child made his way into the kitchen, an impassive look on his face as he looked at his mother.

Ginny eyed the bruises on her middle child's face. "Do you want me to take a look at that?" Her eyes then lowered down to the 17-year-old's bandaged hand. She was still finding tiny shards of glass surrounding the sink.

Her green-eyed boy shook his head, frowning at his mother. "I'll manage."

Ginny believed him. Albus knew how to take care of himself, unlike James who often needed to be forced out of his bed, and Lily, who often needed to be forced into hers after a night of partying until the sun came spiraling up.

"How-Are you okay?"

Albus stared at his mother, his eyes boring into her's as though he was staring into her soul. She didn't like that particular look. The question was foreign to them both. The teenager merely shrugged.

"Same as always."

Ginny nods awkwardly. "We're having your Dad's birthday here this year. It would be lovely if you came for a while."

She watched as her son's lips lowered down into a frown.

"I'll think about it."

Ginny nods, silently grateful that she had even received an answer. She watches as her son's feet awkwardly shuffle about, he's thinking about leaving and Ginny can't blame him for it.

"How's Scorpius?"

The question surprised both mother and son. Albus stared at his mother before looking away, his cheeks turning a shade darker.

"He's fine."

"Good, he's a good friend for you." Ginny, unlike her husband and the majority of her family, had accepted that her second son had befriended Draco Malfoy's son. He had a friend, and that's all that mattered to Ginny at the time. Albus had always been the shy one, even more so than his brother and sister. She partially blamed it on how her son looked so much like his father, people often assumed that he was just like Harry, and to an extent, she would agree, but Ginny knew better than to fully believe that. Her children were their own people, not carbon copies of their parents. It was unfair for her children to be thought of like her and Harry.

When it came to Scorpius Malfoy, her family often blamed him when it came to Albus and his less than legal activities, when Ginny believed in the exact opposite. It only took one conversation for Ginny Potter to make a conclusion on the Malfoy boy, he was an open book with a lot of heartache and loneliness, but wore a bright smile and made her son laugh. Ginny was glad that Albus had Scorpius, he always stayed out of trouble when they were together, for the most part.

Ginny watched as her son awkwardly shrugged. He took one last look at her before leaving the room. She hated this. She hated feeling as though her children couldn't come to her, she hated feeling as though they were strangers to her. She had carried them, she gave birth to them and loved them with all her heart, but she didn't know them. And she couldn't help but blame herself for it. She wanted to mend their broken fences but wondered if there even was a fence to mend between them.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	7. Run Away From It All

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed and/or favored.

Warnings: Self-harm, among other possible things.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Ginny watched as her son awkwardly shrugged. He took one last look at her before leaving the room. She hated this. She hated feeling as though her children couldn't come to her, she hated feeling as though they were strangers to her. She had carried them, she gave birth to them and loved them with all her heart, but she didn't know them. And she couldn't help but blame herself for it. She wanted to mend their broken fences but wondered if there even was a fence to mend between them._

* * *

 _26 July, 2023_

James Sirius Potter felt like shit. He's felt like it ever since he got out of St. Mungo's. He didn't receive much help from the fucking healers there, none of them had any experience in dealing with someone with his...issues.

 _"Why...Why do you hurt yourself, James?"_ The healers hesitant, a discomforting voice rings out in the 19-year-old's head. He had been taken into the Janus Thickley Ward, even though he wasn't going to stay there long term, and he sure as fuck didn't have any permanent brain damage that had been caused by magic. Or at least as far as he knew. Maybe just being surrounded by magic twenty-four seven made him feel like he was going batshit crazy.

James was on the floor in his bedroom. He was by his closet, which was near his bedroom window, which had been since magically bolted shut after he tried one too many times to jump out of it. He was lying on the floor and he didn't know why. His bed was far more comfortable than the hardwood floor with its scratchy rug and self-made splinters.

 _"I don't know, why do you breathe?"_

He laughed, hearing his voice in his head. It wasn't because he found it funny, oh no, despite what other's believed, he never considered himself to be a funny person. People just assumed based on his two namesakes, James Potter, and Sirius Black, that he was a funny guy who liked to make people laugh and prank them until Peeves' did cartwheels across the Great Hall with a flamethrower in his hands.

He wasn't like that though. He wasn't his dead grandfather, and he wasn't his father's dead godfather. He was James Sirus Potter, yes, but he wasn't them. He wasn't his namesakes, he never tried to be like them, nor would he ever try to be like them. He just wishes that people would see that. One person saw that, but now she's gone. Dead, along with the unborn baby that might not have even survived due to its mother's disease and his...issues. If it did manage to survive if she hadn't died, who knows where they all would be now.

 _"We could run away from it all."_ Her voice is in his head again. She's always there, never out here, but always in. It drove him mad sometimes and he hated that. He hated himself sometimes too.

 _"We could run away and never look back."_ He doesn't think when he pounds his fist against his head. He wanted her voice out, she wasn't alive to speak, so he shouldn't still be hearing her voice.

A muffled cry escapes his lips before he can stop himself. He looks around the room, hoping to find something that can help take her voice away. Take him out of his head, at least for a little while. He knows that his parents couldn't have found every instrument and tool he had hidden away. They probably didn't even know where to look.

 _"Just you, and me, and maybe a little tree."_

She called the baby a tree, for some bloody reason. She didn't explain why, so James had to make up his own interpretations for himself. The tree's started out as seeds, and they eventually grew until they were fully grown, and more often than not eventually cut down without a care in the world. Their little tree didn't even get the chance to grow before it had been cut down. Neither did she, she was still growing before she was cut down. Neither of them had any chances to say hello and goodbye to one another and it wasn't fair. It was never fucking fair.

* * *

He picked himself off of the ground. He felt like his legs were going to collapse under him, but they didn't. He wouldn't let them.

James lifted up his awful rug and looked down at his hiding spot in the floor, under a loose floorboard. He lifted up the plank of wood and grabbed his little metal box. It was an old lunch box of his, with the Fantastic Four on the front, but covered in dust and rust. That didn't matter though, not anymore at least. The box didn't hold any food in there, not anymore, it held his secrets. It held the secrets that he was too afraid to speak about, the secrets that he was too afraid to admit and accept.

He lifted up the little metal latches and opened up the lunch box. A photo of her was in there, a few of her remaining notes to him during the time they were supposed to be listening on to Professor Binns boring lectures, and a few of his instruments. A few razor blades, an x-acto knife, among other things that didn't particularly matter at the moment.

He rolled up his left sleeve. The tattoo was still as dark as it had been when he had gotten it, though it was slightly faded. The scars were fresh though, most of them anyways. His latest one had been the one that got him sent to St. Mungo's. He made the mistake of not making sure anyone was home before he hurt himself. He knew that Lily was in the house now, so he would have to be vigilant. The word made James want to laugh for some reason, but he didn't. He didn't smile as he grabbed one of the blades and let it slide down his wrist. He made sure to steer clear of his tattoo this time. He didn't want their names soaked in his blood. Not again. not ever.

He hissed as the blade made contact with his skin. He didn't care how deep he went, but he made sure not to go too deep that it required the assistance of others.

 _"James! James get out of there! You've been in there far too long! James-What the fuck! James...Jimmy?"_

He shook his sister's voice out of his head.

He watched as the blood came up from the cut in his wrist with fascination. He didn't like how it looked, but he couldn't look away. He pressed the blade against his skin, just mere inches away from his first cut of the day, and let the blood flow out all on its own.

He wanted to do it another time, deeper, longer, but he wouldn't. Not today at least. The cuts, though small and not entirely too deep, stung and that was enough for the moment. Also, Lily was in the house. She would eventually realize that he was being far too quiet for her liking and come seek him out. He didn't want her to find him in a pool of his own blood again. He still felt guilty over that, knowing that he could have died and his sister was there to witness it.

He would wait. It was less painful that way. For him at least.

Besides, he'd rather die alone than surrounded by his family, not like that would make much of a difference. He was always alone, even when he was surrounded by a million people, even when he heard her in his head. It was better that way.

* * *

Lily finds James in his bed, staring at his laptop as he watches some sort of animated superhero movie. She's worried because she doesn't remember the last time he had actually slept. The last time she saw him with his eyes closed was when he was in St. Mungo's after they cleaned up his wounds after he was placed in a bed that wasn't his own. She didn't count that as sleeping though, not when he had to be forced fed sleeping potions in order to keep him from trying to harm himself.

 _He was lying in a pool of blood. His clothes were stained in red._

Lily shook her head and the memory disappeared, at least for now. She sat down at his desk chair, watching as...Bloody Hell, why were nuns shooting at the Batmobile?

"What the fuck are you watching?"

"Batman: Bad Blood," she hears. His voice is so low that she can barely hear it, and Lily doesn't like that, but she'll accept that for now.

 _His eyes are open, but he's not looking at her. He's not looking at anything._

"What the fuck do you want?" Lily hears. She looks at James, who still has his eyes glued on the screen.

"A way out of this fucking place."

"Don't we all?"

"You don't even leave your bed," Lily says bluntly. "Let alone the house."

Her brother falls silent. She pales when she realizes what he actually meant.

Her eyes then harden as she glares at her eldest brother. "That better be a bloody joke, Jimmy."

"Sure, whatever you-

 _"James!"_

She receives no response, no glance, no glare, and that pisses her off.

 _He's barely conscious. He tries to push her away, but he's too weak to do so. She doesn't even notice that she's covered in his blood._

"Roll up your sleeves."

That get's him to look at her.

 _He's looking at her, but he's not._

"What?"

"You heard me, roll up your bloody sleeves," Lily says before inwardly cringing, noting the possibility of his sleeves possibly having blood on them.

 _"G'way, Lily."_

"Fuck off."

James barely has any time to blink before his little sister's on top of him, grabbing at his wrists.

 _She's grabbing at his wrists with washcloths she had found under the sink, tightly wrapping her hands around his open and gushing wounds._

James pushes his sister off of him, bolting up before either of them could realize it. Without saying a word, James shoved his sister out of the room, ignoring her curses as he slid down to the floor, his back against the door.

Lily kicked the door violently, causing James to jerk forward before the teenager stormed off. The only thing James could hear was his movie.

 _ **"How is it that I loved either of you?"**_

He closes his eyes and sighs.

Fuck.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	8. Just Bloody Brilliant

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"You heard me, roll up your bloody sleeves," Lily says before inwardly cringing, noting the possibility of his sleeves possibly having blood on them._

"G'way, Lily."

 _"Fuck off."_

 _James barely has any time to blink before his little sister's on top of him, grabbing at his wrists._

She's grabbing at his wrists with washcloths she had found under the sink, tightly wrapping her hands around his open and gushing wounds.

 _James pushes his sister off of him, bolting up before either of them could realize it. Without saying a word, James shoved his sister out of the room, ignoring her curses as he slid down to the floor, his back against the door._

 _Lily kicked the door violently, causing James to jerk forward before the teenager stormed off. The only thing James could hear was his movie._

 **"How is it that I loved either of you?"**

 _He closes his eyes and sighs._

 _Fuck._

* * *

 _26 July, 2023_

He didn't want to admit that there was anything wrong with his children, particularly James. Albus got in trouble a lot, and he always paid the consequences one way or another, and Lily didn't cause trouble that often, as far as he knew. James, well, he was an anomaly to Harry. He didn't see his son's scars when he had been called to St. Mungo's, they had already been bandaged up, nor did he get to speak with his son because he had already been given a sleeping potion. He wanted to believe that his son didn't routinely harm himself, he didn't want to even think about it.

Harry had seen far more damaging things throughout his nearly 43 years of life, while James never even saw a dead body before. Merlin, his children had never even been to the funeral, they've never had to feel the anguish of losing people they loved, they only heard the stories of the dead. The stories of his parents, the stories of their Uncle Fred, and Teddy's parents, and the stories of the horrors that he had gone through. He hadn't been the one to them all of that though, he didn't want to destroy their innocence, no, their ignorance of the world. Unfortunately, others eventually did that for him.

He never understood why James liked to cut himself, or try to throw himself out of windows. He never understood why Albus enjoyed breaking the law or hanging out with delinquents like Scorpius Malfoy. He never understood why Lily didn't like coming home, or why she always kept him and Ginny out of her life. He never understood why his children kept so many secrets.

He was in his office at the Ministry, writing up a report when he heard a knock at his door.

It was Seamus Finnigan, who had become an Auror since he left Hogwarts. If Harry wasn't mistaken, his daughter was Lily's best friend judging by some of the photos in the girl's room.

"Hello, Seamus," Harry said, not looking up at his friend and former classmate. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Harry," Seamus greeted, looking frustrated. "Your son's back in again."

Harry frowned as he looked up. "What did he do this time?"

"Started a fight in Diagon Alley," Seamus revealed.

"Where exactly did this fight take place and why?" Harry questioned, keeping his composure.

"He wouldn't say why but he was found beating Ian Thomas, Dean's son, near Gringotts with his bare fists," Seamus answered as Harry got up. "Ian's currently at St. Mungo's getting cleaned up before we move him over here."

"And my son?" Harry asked as they walked out of his office.

"We've got him in a holding cell in the Auror Office," Seamus said as he led his friend and boss towards the area. "He got hit a few times but not as bad as Ian."

"Bloody Hell," Harry muttered. Why couldn't any of his kids just stay out of trouble for once? "Is Thomas looking to press charges?"

"It's too early to tell," Seamus said. "Couldn't even get his statement because he was out cold by the time we got there. Dean may be another issue though." Harry can hear the tone in Seamus' voice, and he can't blame the man. His son had just beaten up his godson after all.

Harry didn't respond to that as he finally noticed his middle child. He was covered in even more bruises than before, as well as blood, though it didn't all appear to be his. He had a bloody nose and his hands were completely covered in bruises and blood. Merlin, what did his son do?

"Thanks, Seamus, I got it from here," Harry says.

Seamus only nods as he takes his leave. Harry walks up right against the cell and stares at his son, who's glaring back at him.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Good to see you too, Harry. Hows the wife?"

 _"Albus!"_

"Unfortunately."

Harry glared at his son. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in, young man? Do you know how injured Ian Thomas is?"

"Of course I know," Albus said, his voice becoming even more sardonic as each word escaped past his lips. "I'm the one who fucked him up in the first place, after all."

"Why?" Harry demanded as his son stared into his eyes. All he could see was his son's anger, a familiar look in the boy's face. Harry pounded his fist against the wall, and his son didn't even flinch. _"Answer me, Albus Severus Potter!"_

If they weren't separated by the magically drenched cell, Harry probably would have grabbed his son and...well he didn't know exactly what he would have done, but it wouldn't have been pretty. He listened as his middle child laughed, as though hearing his full name was hilarious.

"You know, I have the _worst_ name in the entire fucking world," Harry hears his son as his laughter dies down. "You really had to name me after the two bastards who manipulated and whatever else they did to you, what the actual fuck, Harry?"

Harry's hands tightened, though he was particularly grateful that he didn't have his wand on him now. "You didn't know them, Albus."

"And _you_ did?" Albus mocked. "You didn't know shit about them for _years._ You named me after the man who did many brilliant things, sure, but kept you in the dark for years. And you named me after the man who _hated_ you simply because you were the product of the woman he loved and the man he hated. How generous of you to remember them, as though they were perfect people by naming your fucking kid after them!" He started to mutter under his breath. _"Pretty fucked up that I've got your eyes and the name of two dead guys hanging over my bloody head."_

"What was that?"

"Fuck you, that's what I said, Harry," Albus lied as he turned away from his father. "You might as well fuck off while I'm at it. You're the last person I want to see right now."

"For once we can agree on something then," Harry says before he can think. Instantly, he's ashamed of what he just spoke, but he can't take it back now. He opens his mouth to say something to his son but closes his mouth and nods. He briefly glances at his son, who refuses to meet him halfway, before turning away and leaving before he said something else that he'll end up regretting.

* * *

Harry came home without Albus.

 _"Fuck you, James!"_ Harry hears from the stairs. He frowns as he hears Lily's loud and profane laced voice. He only shakes his head as he hears a door slamming shut. He contemplates walking up there and finding out what their problems were, but he figured that it was nothing important. Another argument most likely about something unimportant, at least that was what Harry told himself. It's not like Harry had to worry about James and Lily. They were at home, and not spending the night in a cell at the Ministry.

Harry was particularly relieved to see that the Thomas' wasn't going to press charges, at the insistence of Ian, to everyone's shock. Neither teenager would mention as to why they were fighting, Albus wouldn't reveal his reason to Harry, not that it shocked him in the slightest, nor did the Thomas boy say anything to Dean, who was just as frustrated as Harry was. No charges were filed on either side, and they both would be released in the morning.

He ran a hand through his messy and slowly greying hair. His children grew up in a different time than he did, Harry had to realize that, but it doesn't mean that he understands it. His children were anomalies to Harry, and Merlin, he didn't know how to process that.

Harry sighs and walks into the kitchen. He might as well start making dinner while he was down here, give Ginny a nice surprise to come home to before he broke the news about their son.

He managed to finish making dinner by the time Ginny got home. He didn't bother to hide his disappointed look as he noticed the bag of takeout in his wife's arms. Ginny, on the other hand, looked annoyed at the food that sat on the dining room table.

"Seeing as you're clearly pissed off, I might as well bring this up now," Harry says, carefully eyeing his wife. "Albus is spending the night in a cell at the Ministry for attacking Dean's son."

Harry barely misses the carton of food as it's thrown at his head. He watches as his wife of twenty years shakes her head at him before storming out.

Brilliant, just bloody brilliant.

* * *

 _27 July, 2023_

Albus was sitting at the table when Harry woke up. He ended up spending the night on the couch. It did nothing but cause troubles for his back and make Harry realize that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

Harry noticed that his son was holding a bunch of tissues up against his bleeding nose.

"Who punched you this time?"

"Lily."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business," Harry's son coldly stated. Harry frowned as he examined his son. There were dark circles under his eyes, not to mention the black eye on one of them. "Don't you have work today?"

Harry frowned. "Al-

"Don't," his son interrupted, glaring at his father with burning green eye. "Just don't, Harry."

Harry says nothing as he turns away from his son again. He walks out of the room and heads upstairs towards the bathroom. He could hear someone on the other side, vomiting violently.

Harry knocked on the door. "Are you alright, Lily?"

 _"Fuck off!"_ Was the only response Harry received.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	9. Enlighten Me

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"It's none of your business," Harry's son coldly stated. Harry frowned as he examined his son. There were dark circles under his eyes, not to mention the black eye on one of them. "Don't you have work today?"_

 _Harry frowned. "Al-_

 _"Don't," his son interrupted, glaring at his father with burning green eye. "Just don't, Harry."_

 _Harry says nothing as he turns away from his son again. He walks out of the room and heads upstairs towards the bathroom. He could hear someone on the other side, vomiting violently._

 _Harry knocked on the door. "Are you alright, Lily?"_

"Fuck off!" _Was the only response Harry received._

* * *

 _26 July, 2023_

Of course, he had to go and fuck up his track record. It had nearly been a month since he was locked inside a cell at the Ministry. Then he had to go and fuck it all up because he saw Ian Thomas, the little bastard who knocked up his little sister.

Albus watched as Aurors walked past him, some shooting glances at him when they didn't think he was watching. Fuckers, every single person in the bloody place.

He glanced over at Ian, he looked just as bad as Albus did, sporting shinners and sitting in the fucking slammer. All he needed was a hammer or Scorpius Malfoy. People liked Scorpius, it was Albus they couldn't stand, no matter how much people tried to turn the table on that. As if he cared about what people thought of him.

 _"Is it true?"_ Albus heard to his right, where Ian was at in his own cell. He was leaning up against the bars, staring at Albus.

"Do explain, Thomas, because I don't know what the fuck you-

 _"Is Lily pregnant?"_ Ian lowly hissed, glaring at Albus. _"With my...you know."_

"As much as I really want to lie to your fucking face," Albus drawled out as he looked away. "Congratulations, Thomas, you've defied the great Harry Fucking Potter's little girl." He then gave the Gryffindor boy a wide, sardonic grin as the younger teen slid down to the ground in shock. "You look like you could use a minute, mate. Sit down, enjoy the peace and quiet before it's too late. You know, I'm surprised you give a shit."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"You're going to become a dad at what...15, 16?" Albus guessed. "A lot of doors for oppertunities leave the moment that kid comes out crying its head off. Hopefully, it won't have Lily's vocal cords, she would never shut the fuck up when we were little. Probably why I tried to owl her off to my grandparents."

 _"Fuck,"_ Ian muttered as he let his head fall into his hands. "What am I going to do?" He looked at Albus. "What's Lily's thoughts on this? Does she want it?"

Albus frowned. "I'm not sure. She flips her switches so often, you'd think that she learned it from Jimmy or me."

Ian snorted. "She probably did."

A small smirk crossed Albus' face. "Yeah, probably."

Ian lightly snickered. "She's going to kill you when you get out."

Albus glared at the Thomas boy. "What makes you say that?"

"You fucked up."

"What?"

"Seriously, Potter, are you that bloody daft?"

"Watch it, Thomas," Albus snarled. "Don't think I won't beat you into another bloody pulp again."

Ian smirked as his voice grew more and more exaggerated. "I wonder what my future...You-Know-What will say when it hears the story one day. Daddy got his arse beaten by Uncle Alby."

It finally hit Albus. His face paled as he looked away.

"She wasn't going to tell me, was she?" Ian questioned, his upset facial expression contrasting the emotionless tone in his voice.

"I don't know," Albus honestly said as he sighed. He ran a hand through his wild hair.

Ian looks away from the middle Potter child. "Is she planning on keeping it? Does she even want it?"

Albus frowned. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, the answer would never sit well with Ian Thomas or him for that matter. "You'll have to question my sister on that. She's too unpredictable this time."

* * *

 _27 July, 2023_

It was well past midnight, but Albus wasn't asleep. How could he as he heard one of the Aurors working on night shift tactlessly gossiped about him outside of his cell.

 _"Harry and Ginny really got unlucky ones, didn't they?"_ A female auror, Romilda something, Albus thought her name was, mentioned to another Ministry employee, the one with the ugly scars on her face. _"All three of their bloody kids are vile little things."_

 _"If anything, it's bloody karma coming back to bite,"_ the Ministry employee, probably a secretary or cleaning witch, commented. _"I knew them back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's Army."_

 _"You know, Marietta, they were in my house,"_ Romilda offered up. _"Harry and I, we would have married had it not been for the Weasley whore."_

Albus' fists clenched. As distant as he was with his mother, he still was closer to her than he was with his father. She was the only one who, besides his siblings, liked Scorpius. It wasn't much, but then again it was. So, he didn't like it when people called his mother awful names. They can say it all they like to his father, but not his mother, not his friend, and not his siblings.

 _"For two people who claim to be such goody-two-shoes, they've got some bloody awful children,"_ the Ministry employee, Marietta, said nonchalantly. _"I mean, isn't one currently here for the night."_

 _"Unfortunately,"_ Albus heard the other woman sneer. _"Had it not been for him and the Thomas boy getting into a little scuffle, I wouldn't be here tonight! As much as I enjoy our talks, I would rather be spending my time doing more exciting things than babysitting a couple of brats."_

Bloody Hell, this woman was barking mad. Albus knew that his father must have had a few girls who had pretty much chased him throughout his school years, his mother included, but this nutter seemed to be the worst of them.

He scowled as Romilda continued. _"He's got two other kids, named them after his dead parents. Both of them are just as bad as the middle one."_

 _"His only girl's just like her mother,"_ Marietta said. _"Always telling people off and doing whatever the bloody hell she wants. Never can say no to Harry Potter's little girl, no one can, not without her blowing up in our faces."_

Albus scoffed. His sister may have a mouth on her, but she didn't go around and get whatever the fuck she wanted. Lily always worked for what she wanted, which made her a better person than Albus, who stole in order to get what he wanted.

 _"What about the older boy, Romilda?"_ Albus heard Marietta questioned Romilda, who let out a rather playful and fucking disturbing laugh.

 _"Now, that boy is bloody nuts, but there's no question in the fact that he's the handsome brother."_ Albus wanted to gag. _"I heard he tried to kill himself a while back."_

 _"Family issues?"_

 _"Girl issues, according to my very reliable source,"_ Romilda said, bewildering Albus in the process. _"Long time lover, not too long ago did she off herself. No doubt the poor boy just wanted to be with her again."_ She laughed again, as though her words were amusing. _"He just needs to find the right witch to take care of him properly. I'm sure he won't mind a sip of one of my love potions, won't he."_

Albus had enough, speaking before he could stop himself. "You know, Romilda, if you said that three years ago, you'd be in a cell right next to mine, you fucking nutter!"

* * *

Albus wasn't surprised to see that it was Ginny who would be picking him up. Ian had left hours ago, his father muttering angerly to his eldest son as he dragged the teenager out of the Ministry. A part of Albus was glad that he didn't have a father like that, but then again, he wished that he did.

He and his mother were walking through the Ministry together, both staying silent and ignoring the reporters that had shown up the moment they heard about Albus' arrest.

 _"Albus! Albus, why were you being held overnight at the Ministry?"_

 _"Ginny! Do you have any comments on your son's recent actions?"_

 _"Ginny! What parenting steps do you plan on taking with your son?"_

 _"Where's your husband, Ginny? Why isn't he here with you and your son?"_

 _"Why haven't we seen your eldest son, James?"_

 _"Is it true that he spent weeks up in the Janus Thickey Ward?"_

 _"Ginny, has your son gone insane?"_

 _"Albus, care to comment on your recent actions?"_

 _"What about your daughter?"_

 _"What are you doing for Harry Potter's birthday, Mrs. Potter? Mrs. Potter!"_

Albus was secretly relieved when his mother grabbed him by the arm and disapperated. He wasn't allowed to take his apparition test until his 18th birthday as a part of punishment he had committed not too long ago. The 17-year-old had a feeling that the number would raise itself up due to this little incident.

They ended up not too far off from their house. Ginny didn't let go of Albus' arm though, as though she knew that he was planning on taking off again.

"Good job on keeping your composure, mother, really splendid-

Albus barely had time to react before his mother's open hand slammed itself right up against his already bruised cheekbone. His head jerked to the side, and his eyes grew wide, but he wasn't completely surprised. His mother was though, for a moment as she looked down at her red palm before her face twisted in anger.

 _"What in Merlin's bloody beard is wrong with you, Albus Severus Potter!"_

"My name for starters." He managed to dodge his mother as she attempted to hit him again. "What? You want me to be honest, don't you?"

Ginny glared at her younger son. Her hand was stinging, and she was so angry she probably could kill her son if she wanted to. Pointing her index finger in his face, she spoke. "You're on you're last straw, Albus! The Thomas' may of not of pressed charges, but the next time you break the law, the same cannot be said for the next person you piss off!"

Albus tried to shrug his mother off, but for once her grip was far too strong as she continued. "The next time you get in trouble...Albus!" She grabbed the teenager by his face, pulling him closer to her. She could see the anger in his eyes, but also a tiny sliver of fear. "The next time you get in trouble, no matter what you do, you'll be going to Azkaban. You've too many crimes in your record, and soon people will start to ignore the fact that you were let off when it came to Delphini."

Albus tried to look away in shame, but his mother wouldn't let him.

"Whatever issues you're having, you need to sort them out."

That was when Albus pulled himself away from his mother. A look of disdain crossed his face and he shook his head. "And what issues are those, Ginny? Please, enlighten me, dear mother!

Ginny sternly frowned. "Your disregard for the rules. It has to stop _today,_ Albus." Her tone became colder and her face as equally chilling. "If it doesn't, then don't expect any help from your father or me."

Albus glared at his mother as he started to mutter under his breath. _"Like you were any help before."_

"I'm sorry?"

Albus ignored his mother as he started walking towards his parent's house. He's both pissed and saddened by the fact that his mother didn't try to badger anything else out of him. When he looked back, she was gone, no doubt already at work.

* * *

He saw Harry passed out on the couch. That was the first thing he saw when Albus entered the house. The second thing he saw, on the other hand, was his sister's fist flying towards his face.

Covering his now bleeding nose, Albus glared at his little sister, who looked as pissed off as he was.

"Talked to Ian, I see," Albus retorted as he pushed past his sister, who attempted to kick him. "Careful, little sister, don't wake our ever-so-loving father. I doubt he wants to hear from another angry redhead today."

 _"Fucking bastard,"_ Albus heard his sister hissed as she stormed off.

Albus shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. There was bound to be something to clean up the blood on his nose, but he doubts there'd be enough for his hands.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	10. Nothing To Be Worried About

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _He saw Harry passed out on the couch. That was the first thing he saw when Albus entered the house. The second thing he saw, on the other hand, was his sister's fist flying towards his face._

 _Covering his now bleeding nose, Albus glared at his little sister, who looked as pissed off as he was._

 _"Talked to Ian, I see," Albus retorted as he pushed past his sister, who attempted to kick him. "Careful, little sister, don't wake our ever-so-loving father. I doubt he wants to hear from another angry redhead today."_

 _"Fucking bastard," Albus heard his sister hissed as she stormed off._

 _Albus shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. There was bound to be something to clean up the blood on his nose, but he doubts there'd be enough for his hands._

* * *

 _30 July, 2023_

James watched as the clock ticked back and forth. The small hand moving every hour, the bigger one every minute, and the red one every second.

Tick tock, every fucking second.

He could hear his mother up in her and Harry's shared office.

 _"Honestly, Harry! Enough with the bloody Ministry for just one moment! Can't you take the day off tomorrow?"_

He'd bet that they were regretting the shared office space now.

 _"I'd rather not, Ginny! I can't be cooped up in this bloody house all day! Not when our children are out and about, getting themselves into trouble!"_

 _"Merlin...Then do something about it, for fuck's sake!"_

 _"You don't think I've tried?"_

 _"Clearly not, considering all three of our children are ten steps ahead of us!"_

 _"I don't believe that for one bloody second, Ginny."_

 _"Then you clearly don't know your own bloody children!"_

 _"And_ you _do, Ginny?"_

James sighed and blocked his parents out as he pulled his headphones over his ears.

 _ **"How can I say this without breaking?"**_

It was one of the song's she had told James about. It was before they had gotten together. They were at least 12 or 13 when she first told him about it.

 _ **"How can I say this without taking over?"**_

He had no interest in the song though, not at the time that is.

 _ **"How can I put it down into words."**_

He can hear the muffled voices of his parents. They were still yelling, but James only heard a portion of it due to the volume on his phone being all the way up.

 _ **"When it's almost too much for my soul alone?"**_

It wasn't a song that he would normally listen to, but he had it on his phone for a reason.

 _ **"I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

 _ **And it hurts like hell**_

 _ **Yeah it hurts like hell."**_

He couldn't help but relate to the song.

 _ **I don't want them to know the secrets**_

 _ **I don't want them to know the way I loved you."**_

He remembered hearing the song for the first time. It had been shortly after her death, he didn't go to the funeral. He was still in St. Mungos, recovering from the accident that had caused her death. Their deaths, James always had to correct himself. She had been carrying their child, a child they didn't even know if they had actually wanted or not.

 _ **"I don't think they'd understand it, no**_

 _ **I don't think they would accept me, no."**_

He took his headphones off as the chorus began again.

He winced as he heard a door slamming, Lily yet again coming in between their parent's argument. He would have put his headphones back on again, but he didn't. Instead, he got up and left his bed. He could still hear the ticks and the tocks over his parents and sisters shouting.

 _"Can you two shut up?"_

 _"Excuse me, young lady, but you don't get to speak to us like that!"_

 _"Then stop speaking about my brothers and I like we're not listening to you!"_

James frowned as he exited his bedroom. He walked down the stairs, contemplating going towards his parent's office, before deciding against it and going towards the back door, which led out into the garden. Albus was on the old swing, though he wasn't swinging.

The bloody bastard was smoking.

* * *

He sat down on the ground, his back pressed up against the old tree that held onto the old swing. His younger brother offered up his cigarette, which James accepted without much thought.

"Lily join in yet?"

James nodded as he took a drag of the cancer stick in his hand. He passed it back over to his brother. "They're arguing about Harry and work, and us."

"Brilliant."

They sit there for a while, neither having anything in particular on their minds. James was secretly relieved about this, he could tell that Albus was as well.

They soon were graced with the presences of their little sister, if that was the right terminology at least.

James could tell that his sister was still pissed off at him, Albus too, judging by the look on her face when she glanced at their green-eyed brother.

"Of all the bloody places you had to go and beat up the bastard who knocked me up, why did you have to do it in Diagon Alley?"

Albus smirked at his sister, a slight smirk dancing on and off of his face before settling on a frown. "You try luring him out of there. Besides, we would probably be picked up by the muggle police." He shook his head as he looked back towards their house. "I heard enough bullshit at the Ministry about us, it's rather tragic when we've got to hear it here, isn't it?"

James frowned. "What'd you hear?"

He watched as his brother shook his head, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Just slander. Nothing to be worried about."

Lily glared at Albus. "Liar."

"Always."

James sighed as his younger siblings started to bicker. Everywhere he goes, someone's always fucking fighting over something. It got old rather quickly.

* * *

It was always easy for James to be forgotten. He was always far too quiet for his parents to realize that he was around. Merlin, sometimes he forgot about himself at times.

 _"Why would you do this to yourself, James?"_

He was back in his room, lying on top of his bed as he twirled an unsharpened pencil around his fingers. He normally did this with his wand, but he hasn't seen that ever since he got out of St. Mungos, so this would have to do for now.

 _His father was staring down at him with what James could only describe as disappointment in his eyes. In what, he didn't know, nor did he care. James found himself looking at the bandages on his arms. There were some splotches of blood on them from when he had been disorientated._

He stared up at the ceiling as the pencil falls out of his hand and drops to the ground. His room was dark, as was the world outside his window. He should be asleep, but James knew that wouldn't come unless someone force fed him another sleeping potion. At least, for now, that is.

 _He was upside down in her Dad's car. She wasn't in front of him, despite being in the passenger's seat before the crash. She had slipped out of her seatbelt. He could see her body outside of the car, she wasn't moving or making any sounds, unlike James, who was fidging every chance he could get, screaming even when his voice started to crack and break apart. Her Dad was yelling too, but not as loud as James._

He looked over and saw her body on his floor, right on top of his awful rug, which hid his little box of secrets. Her unseeing, dead eyes stared right up at him, boring right into his eyes without a drop of any indication that she could somehow be alive. Her eyes were the only thing that he could make out, the rest of her was covered in blood.

 _He was in a muggle hospital when Teddy and his siblings entered. He had refused to give the hospital his parents information, sending them right to his godbrother instead. He winced in pain when they hugged him, but he let them anyways. He wasn't too badly injured but injured enough that his uncles and cousins wouldn't be badgering him into playing a game of Quidditch for a while._

He said nothing as his brother and sister entered. They said nothing in return as they sit down at his sides, Lily on his left, Albus on the right. He wants to smirk when Lily opens up his laptop and pulls up Netflix, but he doesn't.

He is glad, though, that his siblings are with him at the moment. He would never admit though, not that they would either.

And that was okay to him.

* * *

So, what do you think?

If you guys want to know the name of the song, it's Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	11. Half of Their Facts

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _He said nothing as his brother and sister entered. They said nothing in return as they sit down at his sides, Lily on his left, Albus on the right. He wants to smirk when Lily opens up his laptop and pulls up Netflix, but he doesn't._

 _He is glad, though, that his siblings are with him at the moment. He would never admit though, not that they would either._

 _And that was okay to him._

* * *

 _31 July, 2023_

Albus wasn't shocked to see James still awake, even as the sun shined through his bloody window. He silently watched as his older brother typed away at his laptop. He wasn't typing anything in particular, in fact, he wasn't typing a single word. Letter upon random letter was sprawled out on the dimmed screen.

"How logical," Albus said before he could stop himself. "Is that the answer to why the world's so fucked up?"

James glared at his brother and closed his laptop. "Not much for me to do at night, thanks to you two idiots."

Albus lightly grinned. "No problem, Jimmy."

He watched as James looked across the room, at his bedroom door. Albus could see that his brother was beyond tired. The dark circles under his eyes seemed even darker when up against his far too pale skin. He looked ill. The piercings on James' right ears could be seen, but also slightly hidden by his unkempt hair, much like Albus' but his was slightly longer and darker than his older brother's hair.

"Harry's birthday's today," Albus heard from Lily, causing him to scowl almost immediately.

"Brilliant," he sardonically spoke. "Just fucking brilliant."

The 17-year-old got out of his brother's bed, yawning. He walked over towards the window, his feet were bare against his brother's wooden floor, which soon turned scratchy due to his irritating rug. He frowned as he heard a slight creaking sound as he stepped on a certain part of the rug.

"You need a new rug, Jimmy," Albus said as he eyed the awful rug. "This one has a default."

"Everything I own has a default," Albus heard from his older brother.

Albus lightly smirked as he looked out of the window. He frowned when he saw coin-sized pebbles bouncing off of the protection shield Harry had placed around the window in order to prevent James from jumping out of it.

Looking out of the window, Albus saw Scorpius Malfoy with a larger rock in his throwing hand, aiming at the window. Albus frowned when his friend noticed him, dropping the rock on his foot as he motioned for him to come out.

"Bloody Hell," Albus muttered as he watched the Malfoy boy hobble about, one converse covered foot in the air as the other danced on the ground.

Albus shook his head in amusement as he turned around and started to make his way out of his brother's room. He saw that Lily was no longer in the room, but James still was, staring up at the ceiling as though he was watching a new superhero film.

"You know," Albus heard from his brother. "I wonder if the wizarding world will ever catch up when it comes to technology."

"Probably not," Albus mused. "Why?"

Albus watched as his brother's lips twitched slightly upward. "Imagine them making their own films."

Albus snorted. "The first one would be about Dad and his oh-so-terrible but highly heroic and inspiring life."

James actually laughed at that. "They'd probably only get half of their facts right."

Albus smirked as he left his brother's room. He frowned, though, when he heard his sister vomiting in the bathroom. He knew better than to ask if she was alright. He already knew that she wasn't, so why should he waste time asking?

Albus sighed as he walked into his room, closing his door along the way. He frowned when he saw his phone, which had a bunch of text messages and missed phone calls from his one and only friend.

He would eventually leave his room wearing a pair of shorts and a dark sleeveless shirt. Albus saw his sister coming out of the room, looking both annoyed and slightly pale at the same time.

"Are you going to Malfoy's house?" His sister questioned him.

Frowning, Albus nodded. "Why?"

"I need you to ask Mr. Malfoy something," Lily said before she leaned in towards her brother's ear.

Albus listened in as his sister whispered her request into his ear.

"Are you sure?" He questioned when she finished.

Lily nodded. "Completely." She then frowned. "Now get the fuck out of here, before Harry or Ginny notice you're here."

* * *

Not another minute passed before Albus made his way out of his parent's house. His shoes, scuffed and worn out, made squeaky sounds as he ran down the stairs. He saw his parents, and Aunt Hermione chatting away in the kitchen.

 _"-the Ministry's handling it at the moment, but we do need you there, Harry. You're the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, after all. Who knows how long this is going to take."_

The teenager doesn't stop to say hello as he walked right out of the house, not even bothering to see if they had even noticed him or not. They probably didn't.

It only took Albus a minute or so to reach Scorpius. The middle Potter child noticed right away that the other Slytherin outcast looked nervous and jumpy.

"I tried calling, and texting," Scorpius said once he and Albus started to walk away from the Potter's house, which was miles away from anything that appeared to be appealing, which Harry and Ginny wanted so people would have a difficult time finding their home.

"I know," Albus said as he held up his phone before slidding it back into his pocket. "It was in my room the entire night."

"While you were in your brothers."

"It was Netflix night."

There's a tense pause following this.

"Have you heard yet?"

Albus frowned. "About what exactly?"

"A couple of Azkaban prisoners broke out last night," Scorpius revealed, looking at Albus before looking away. "Saw it in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning. They haven't released the prisoner's names yet."

"That's odd," Albus commented as he looked back at his parents home. He wondered if that was what Hermione was talking about when he left. "I doubt Ginny sent them invitations to attend Harry's birthday party." His attempt at joking felt bitter in his voice, making him grimace in the process. "How are things with your grandparents?"

Albus watched as the grey-eyed Slytherin shrugged awkwardly. "They're stuck in their ways, as always. Even Dad's getting sick of it."

"And yet you still have to have dinner with them every Sunday," Albus drawled out.

Scorpius nodded. "It was always worse when Mum was alive, but at the same time the best. She always got under their skin." He lightly smiled as he spoke about his mother. "She liked it whenever I talked about you."

"Really?" Albus said, bewildered. "Even when I pulled you into detention?"

"Even when you did all that," Scorpius said. "She said she liked you because apparently I always had a big grin on my face whenever I talked about you."

Albus didn't know what to say, so he only smiled and nodded. He knew that the Malfoy boy wasn't one for smiling often, not when his mother was dying right before his eyes, and certainly not with all of the bullies he had, and still has, at Hogwarts.

"Shame you never got to meet her," Scorpius mentioned as the two 17-year-olds continued on walking. "You would have liked her."

Albus agreed. "If she was anything like her son, I would have bloody loved her."

Scorpius grinned, as though this was the best thing he heard all day. Merlin, it was probably the nicest thing Albus was going to say all bloody day.

* * *

Lily was seen at the top of the stairs, listening to her parents and aunt's conversation.

 _"Things between Ron and me,"_ Lily heard Hermione say. _"We haven't been living together for a while now, and to be honest, I doubt we're going to be able to work things out. Not after what he said to Hugo."_

 _"He still hasn't accepted that his son is a squib?"_ Lily heard her father say. She frowned as she leaned in, wanting to hear more. _"After five years?"_

 _"Not in the slightest,"_ Hermione said, sounding more frustrated. _"Rose has been staying with him more, and Hugo doesn't even want to see Ron. Not that I can blame him, of course."_

 _"Aren't you worried about what other people may say?"_ Lily heard her mother say. _"You've been married for twenty years, Hermione."_

 _"Yes, we've been married for twenty years,"_ Lily heard her aunt say, her voice becoming more angrier than before. _"And we've had two children, one for 17 years, the other for 16, and he wants to throw one away as though he means nothing. All because he doesn't possess any magic. I'd rather throw my marriage away before I throw my son out."_ Lily turns as she looks at James, who's standing at his doorway. _"And why would I be worried about what other's might say, Ginny? They're not the ones who are married to, and excuse me for saying this considering he's your brother, a bloody fool who can't get his head out of his bloody stereotypical, wizarding ways. They don't have a daughter who believes that I'm destroying her life because I've kept her little brother in the house! And they certainly don't have a son who needs to be reminded constantly, despite what other's may say, that he has people standing behind him! Excuse me if I haven't consulted the rest of the world in my personal life, I've got more important things to take care of!"_

Lily watched as her brother's eyes widened. Lily could only nod in silence as her brother sat next to her and leans in towards her.

 _"And that's where Harry and Ginny fail as parents."_

Lily frowns as she stares at her brother.

"How?"

A solemn look crossed over James' face before he shook his head. He stood up quietly and retreated back into his bedroom, closing his door along the way.

Eventually, Lily got bored and walked down the stairs. By now, her parents and aunt had changed the subject of their discussion.

"Hello, Aunt Hermione," Lily said, giving the woman a friendly smile, as though she didn't hear her words from earlier.

Lily watched as her aunt gave her a slightly surprised, but not entirely forced smile. "Hello Lily, how's your summer been so far?"

"Boring."

Lily heard her mother scoff at her answer. "Boring? You call sneaking out nearly every night boring? How about the bloody tattoo on your back? Was that boring as well?"

"No, it was quite entertaining, and not at all painful."

"You got a tattoo?"

Lily smirked and turned around. Her tattoo could be easily seen due to her wearing a halterneck shirt. After a few moments of her aunt staring at her back, the 15-year-old turned around and saw the composed, but bewildered look on Hermione's face.

"How does it look?"

"It...It looks...Merlin Lily, you're only 15."

"It could be worse though."

"I don't see how things could be any worse than what you've got on your back," Ginny argued, frowing disaprovingly at her only daughter.

As Harry started to take a drink of his tea, Lily spoke. "I could be pregnant. Would you prefer that instead of the tattoo?" Lily had to bite her tongue as her father started to choke on his drink.

She wanted to laugh, but her father's reaction stopped her from doing so. That and the fact that she was biting down on her tongue. Merlin, Albus needed to hurry up with that bloody potion. Before her parents found out, they no doubt would force her to own up to her mistake, in their way, but she didn't want that. It was her mistake, so it was her decision on what should be done about it. She wasn't ready for any of this, and that was her own fault. That and Ian Thomas not having one fucking condom on him.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest (Chapter 10, 12/16/2018): Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you really like this story.

Guest (Chapter 10, 12/18/2018): Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like how I've portrayed the Potter family.


	12. A Good Influence

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, and/or favored.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"How does it look?"_

 _"It...It looks...Merlin Lily, you're only 15."_

 _"It could be worse though."_

 _"I don't see how things could be any worse than what you've got on your back," Ginny argued, frowning disapprovingly at her only daughter._

 _As Harry started to take a drink of his tea, Lily spoke. "I could be pregnant. Would you prefer that instead of the tattoo?" Lily had to bite her tongue as her father started to choke on his drink._

 _She wanted to laugh, but her father's reaction stopped her from doing so. That and the fact that she was biting down on her tongue. Merlin, Albus needed to hurry up with that bloody potion. Before her parents found out, they no doubt would force her to own up to her mistake, in their way, but she didn't want that. It was her mistake, so it was her decision on what should be done about it. She wasn't ready for any of this, and that was her own fault. That and Ian Thomas not having one fucking condom on him._

* * *

 _31 July, 2023_

Unlike the two-story, ridiculously large hellhole that Albus Potter was forced to call home, the Malfoy family's little cobblestone cottage was a welcoming sight. It was located in a small village that kept to itself, within walking distance of the nearby cemetery where Scorpius' mother was buried. Merlin, even the bloody cemetery was more of a welcoming sight for Albus, the residents there actually listened to what he had to say.

There was hardly any sun in the village, and Albus would have to say that the brightest thing there fell between Scorpius' blond hair and his rainbow-colored shoelaces. Another welcoming sight for Albus as they walked through the dirt road that led to the Malfoy home.

Scorpius' hands were nervously twitching, and that annoyed Albus.

"You need to relax," Albus said to his only friend.

"Easier said than done," Scorpius responded as he rubbed the knuckles on his right hand with his left.

Albus groaned and grabbed the Malfoy boy's right hand with his left and held onto it.

"What-

"Oh, shut up and enjoy it, Malfoy."

Albus kept his eyes forward, ignoring the small smile that had graced his friends face. Scorpius too kept his eyes straight ahead, not noticing the faint upward twitch on Albus' face. Neither would let go until they were at the front door of the blond-haired teenager's wooden door.

* * *

Albus watched as Scorpius fumbled with his keys before unlocking the door. He dragged his shoes into the welcoming mat before entering the cottage.

The sitting room was homey with its dark oak flooring and stone fireplace that held a television on top. The settee was across from the fireplace, with two armchairs off to both sides. Scorpius turned the light on and took his shoes off, revealing two different colored socks. Albus snorted as he took his shoes off, setting them next to the coat hanger.

"How did your mum convince your dad to get that again?" Albus questioned as he stared at the television on the fireplace.

Scorpius grinned. "Mum forced him to read _The Lord of the Rings,_ and when he discovered that there were films about them," he chuckled. "Well, he just had to see if there was any difference between the two."

"And were there?"

"Very much," Scorpius answered as he sat down on the settee. "Books are always better than their movie counterparts."

Albus rolled his eyes in amusement. He walked over and sat down next to his fellow Slytherin.

"My brother and I were joking about films this morning," Albus revealed as he smirked. "Said if the wizarding world caught up with muggles on technology, they'd make a movie about my Dad."

Scorpius snorted as he grinned. "Merlin, imagine how much they'd get wrong!"

Albus laughed at this. "Rita Skeeter would write the story!"

 _"What, with Gilderoy Lockhart?"_

Both teenagers broke out into fits of laughter at this. Albus let a smile escape as Scorpius rested his head on his shoulder. It felt comforting to Albus, though he would never admit it.

Albus took the blond's hand and gently rubbed his thumb into Scorpius' palm. For a moment, he would forget everything else, and that was okay for him. He would forget what his sister told him, and what his brother would periodically do to himself. He would forget his father's words and his mother's actions. He would forget everything, but this moment between him and Scorpius.

* * *

Harry was almost relieved to see Ron. After Hermione's...brass choice of words, seeing Ron was more welcoming than the looks that his best friend and brother-in-law's estranged wife was giving him and Ginny.

A dark look appeared on Ron's face as he noticed Hermione, but he put on a grin as he saw Harry, who he walked towards. "Hey, Harry."

"Ron," Harry said, a quick smile appearing on his face before it disappeared completely. "Did you hear about Al?"

Ron nodded and spoke, "yeah, he needs to get his bloody act together before he ruins his life." He then scowled as he momentarily paused. "Is he still friends with Malfoy's kid?"

Equally displeased, Harry nodded. "I don't know what to do with him anymore."

Ginny frowned as she looked at her husband. "If you were around more, maybe you would."

"Not now, Ginny, please," Harry said as he looked at his wife, who glared at him. Sighing, he looked at Ron and Hermione and spoke, "has he said anything to either of you?"

"Not to me."

"No."

"Do you think the Malfoy boy has anything to do with it?" Ron asked, causing Ginny to look upset at him. "What? You know how Malfoy was when we were younger, maybe his son's just like him."

"Like Albus is as much his father's son?"

"...Yeah."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but quickly changed the subject. "What prisoners escaped?"

"What?" Ron asked, looking at his sister before his eyes fell on his estranged wife. "Is she talking about Azkaban?"

Frowning, Hermione nodded. "Last night, six prisoners from Azkaban escaped. I'm surprised you didn't read it in _The Daily Prophet."_

"Can the paper be considered reliable at the moment?"

"Point taken," Hermione admitted with a cross look on her face.

"Were their names released to the public?" Harry asked, not having read the paper either.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we don't want them to worry at the moment." Looking towards the stairs, where Lily had escaped up to earlier, then back at her husband and two friends, Hermione continued, "three are Death Eaters, two Death Eater sympathizers, and-"

There was a knock at the door, promptly interrupting Hermione's reveal.

Getting his wand out, Harry walked towards the door. "Who's there?"

 _"Open the door, Harry,"_ everyone heard. _"I'm not a Death Eater."_

"Prove it then."

 _"I once impersonated you when McGonagall wrote to you about when Albus was found smoking spliffs in the Shrieking Shack."_

"What?"

Harry opened the door and found 25-year-old Teddy Lupin standing at the door, snickering. In Teddy's arms was a blonde-haired little girl with freckles splattered on her face. With sandy hair that had streaks of turquoise in it and amber eyes, the young man was as much as a good influence on his god-siblings as he was himself. Like Harry's two sons, he had a series of piercings on both ears, and even a few tattoos running up and down his arms.

Shaking his head, Harry let his godson and grand-goddaughter in.

"You're your mother's son, Teddy Lupin," Harry said as he closed the door.

Smirking, Teddy let his daughter down before taking a seat by Ginny. The young man leaned back in his seat as he spoke, "I know, isn't it great?"

"Where did Albus get the spliffs?" Ginny questioned, looking at the young man she helped partially raise.

"Oh, I mailed it to him as an early birthday present."

Loud footsteps were heard as Lily came running down. She glared at Teddy as she spoke, "are you bloody kidding me, Teddy? Why didn't you give me any?"

"Because I gave you money for the bloody tattoo," Teddy said as he placed his hands behind his head.

 _"You did what?"_

"Fuck," Teddy said as he realized what he just said.

 _"Fuck."_

Everyone's heads turned towards Teddy's daughter, who was grinning widely as she hung onto the coffee table. He hair color was now a bright shade of pink.

"Was that her first word?" Ron asked, looking at Teddy, who paled.

"Vic's gonna kill me," was all the young man said as he stared at his daughter. Lily broke out into laughter at this.

* * *

Walking up the stairs with a still laughing Lily, Teddy made his way towards James' room.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell of the dark bedroom, the Metamorphmagus stared the still form of his 19-year-old godbrother.

"Did something die in here?" Teddy asked as he looked for the light switch.

"Probably."

Shaking his head, Teddy turned the light on, causing James to flinch and cover his head with his comforter.

"Are you bloody serious right now?"

"No, but you are," Teddy quipped as he tore the covers off of the eldest Potter child. "Get up, Potter. Your goddaughter said her first word today and even you'd crack up over it."

"Let me guess, it was cu-

"Luckily not," Teddy said as he scowled. "Your cousin's still going to kill me though, so get up and come stay with me in my final hours."

"I'd rather not."

Without any warning, Teddy stormed towards his godbrother and effortlessly pulled him out of bed.

 _"Oi! What do you-_

"You need a shower, so you're going to take one, little brother," Teddy said as he half-dragged the Potter boy out of his room and towards the bathroom. Teddy looked at Lily after putting James in the room and shutting the door. "Grab me some clothes for him, and once you hear the shower running, find his stash."

Lily only nodded and quickly grabbed her brother some clean clothes.

* * *

Once Lily heard the shower running, she quickly got to work tearing James room apart. She ripped opened his closet door and fished through all the drawers in his wardrobe. She looked under his bed, and even in his mattress, where there was a hole. There was nothing in there, so Lily figured it must have been a past hiding spot for her brother.

She walked towards the bedroom window after she looked through James' desk and frowned when she heard a creaking sound when her foot stepped on the scratchy rug.

Without much to think about, Lily tore the rug off of the ground and saw the loose floorboard. She lifted it up and saw a rusty lunchbox under the board. Lily took it out and opened it. There were bloodstained notes and a photo of a girl with dark hair on top. She took the papers out, and saw what they were hiding; a bunch of blades, some as rusted as the box, some new as though they were unpackaged yesterday.

Lily grimaced as she took the blades out, hissing when one nicked her finger. She sucked on her bleeding finger as she carefully wrapped the sharp objects up into a dirty sock she found under James' bed. She placed the papers back into the box, closed it and put it back under the floorboard.

After putting the rug back in its place, she took the sock and left her brother's room, feeling sick to her stomach, though she doubted that it was because of what was growing inside of her this time.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	13. The Green-Eyed Ones

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Note: I don't often post chapters so soon after a previous one, but I wanted to get this one out. Oh, and there is a possible trigger moment in this chapter.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Without much to think about, Lily tore the rug off of the ground and saw the loose floorboard. She lifted it up and saw a rusty lunchbox under the board. Lily took it out and opened it. There were bloodstained notes and a photo of a girl with dark hair on top. She took the papers out, and saw what they were hiding; a bunch of blades, some as rusted as the box, some new as though they were unpackaged yesterday._

 _Lily grimaced as she took the blades out, hissing when one nicked her finger. She sucked on her bleeding finger as she carefully wrapped the sharp objects up into a dirty sock she found under James' bed. She placed the papers back into the box, closed it and put it back under the floorboard._

 _After putting the rug back in its place, she took the sock and left her brother's room, feeling sick to her stomach, though she doubted that it was because of what was growing inside of her this time._

* * *

 _31 July, 2023_

Had anyone told Draco Malfoy twenty-five years ago that his son would become the best friend of Harry Potter's son, he would have cursed that bloke on the spot.

Now, everything was different. Twenty-five years ago, Draco still held on to his blind belief in Pure-blood supremacy. Not so much anymore. Not since his family almost died because of it. Not since his wife opened his eyes to what he was missing out. Not since his son was born and gave him a reason to try and be a better person than he had been when he was 17.

It was never a shock to find Albus Potter on his settee, but then again it always was. His son had managed to befriend a Potter, who would go on to be his only friend. He only ever said this to his wife, but he was grateful for the Potter boy, despite his reputation as a law-breaking troublemaker.

He was grateful that the boy who could have had any friend he wanted chose his son, who had no experience with other children his age at the time he started Hogwarts, not to mention that ridiculous rumor going around about their family.

What sort of fucking fool comes up with the explanation that his family had used a time-turner to go back in time and procreate with the Dark Lord because his wife had issues with fertility? It made no sense what-so-ever. Of course, they were unknowingly right about the bloody time-tuner, but everything else was false.

He walked into his home and saw his son and his friend on the settee, fast asleep with their hands clasped together. Sighing, Draco checked his watch and saw that it was only four in the afternoon. No time for needless napping, Draco thought as he walked over to his son and lightly shook him awake.

He watched as Scorpius' eyes shot open.

"Dad?"

"You're not staying up all night, so get up," Draco told his son before looking at Albus. "And Mr. Potter here is _not_ staying the night." Secretly, Draco knew that there was more to his son's friendship with the middle Potter boy, he never mentioned it though because he wanted Scorpius to come to him and admit himself. Not that he would judge his son or anything like that, hopefully, his son will one day have the courage and find out that as well.

Scorpius nodded and a small smirk appeared on Draco's face. He left for his office, knowing that the two boys would behave while he was here and conscious.

* * *

"Come in," Draco said when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up as Albus Potter entered.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Potter boy said as he nodded. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Well, not me exactly," Albus responded. "My sister, actually. She's in need of a certain potion, and well, she doesn't want our parents to find out about it."

Draco frowned as he inspected the teenager in front of him. His hands were shoved into his jean pockets and he was slightly leaning towards him, but keeping his distance at the same time. Clearly, the boy was talking about a potion that was...Well, rather personal.

"Does your sister think she's pregnant?" Draco said, skipping the idleness of, what was it? Beating around the bushes?

The boy's lip twitched, and he tore his hands out of his pockets and kept them behind his back. "She's pregnant, our brother did that potion."

Draco frowned, "does she want prenatal potions? Or..."

"She doesn't want to keep it," Albus admitted. "The baby, or whatever it is at this point. I don't think it's developed much, she's not showing or anything like that. Just puk-"

"I've heard enough," Draco said as he got out of his seat. "Is she certain?"

"For once I think so."

Draco nodded and walked over to his potions cupboard, which he kept under lock and key. "How far along is she?"

"Um...I think she mentioned that the potion didn't mention the gender."

Draco scowled but nodded. Unlocking the cupboard, he maneuvered through the vials until he found the right one or ones in reality. Six to be exact.

He placed the potions down on his desk and got out some parchment. Each vial was correctly labeled and Draco wanted to make sure that the girl took the right one at the right time.

"I'm writing down what your sister needs to do because I'd imagine she or yourself will forget a step or two," Draco said as wrote the instructions down. "Has she seen a healer yet?"

Draco was surprised when the boy shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"She's been grounded," Albus revealed. "Our parents won't let her leave the house for anything."

"Did she know about the pregnancy before or after she was punished?"

"After."

"Fucking Hell," Draco muttered. He took out a different sheet of parchment. "I'm giving you the information of a healer who will come to your house. If you don't want your parents to know, make sure she comes when they both aren't home." He frowned as he eyed the boy. "And make sure your sister knows how far along she is. It will affect the number of potions she will take if she wants to abort it."

Albus nodded as he took the parchment. He watched as the older wizard placed the vials back in his cupboard.

"You won't tell our parents?"

"It's not my secret to reveal."

"And this healer, she won't either."

"Patient confidentiality," Draco said. "Come back when she has the proper information."

Albus nodded and turned to leave.

"And Albus?" Draco said, the teenager turned his head and looked at the man. "If your parents find out, I did not tell you anything. Understood?"

"Understood," the teen said. "Er...thanks."

Draco nodded and the Potter boy left.

"Merlin," Draco muttered as he looked at a photo of his wife on their wedding day. "At least Scorpius wasn't getting one for a girl, I doubt I'd be ready to be a grandfather without you, love."

* * *

It was late when Albus left the Malfoy home, not that it bothered him. He was going to get an earful when he got home, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest.

As he walked farther away from Scorpius' house, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Only he was on the road, which kept him on edge. Merlin, he would be nerved even if there were people on the road with him.

The walk wouldn't be long though, despite their uneasy truce between one another, the Potter house was on the other side of the village the Malfoy's lived on. Still, it was quite the walk, but Albus always felt comfortable going from one house to the other at night.

Not tonight though, not when he finally did hear footsteps behind him.

"Quiet night, isn't it?" Albus heard. He froze upon hearing the voice, which he recognized. It was impossible to hear it though, and yet, he was hearing it.

The figure was dressed in dark clothing, her blue-tipped hair could be seen despite the hood she wore, which covered a majority of her face.

"Delphi," Albus said with his jaw clenched.

He stopped walking and watched as the woman of his nightmares removed her hood. Her brown eyes bore into his green ones. Her grin was so wide that Albus shivered upon seeing it.

Albus stood awkwardly still as Voldemort's daughter walked around him, examining him with a gleeful look.

"And they say your brother's the handsome one!" Albus winced as he heard this. "I think they're wrong though, while I like my guys batshit crazy, I prefer the green-eyed ones."

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban."

"Yeah, well, I skipped breakfast for this little reunion."

Albus didn't hide his disgust as the mad witch stepped closer to him. He tried to move out of her way, but that only made her laugh with excitement. She grabbed onto him, one hand on his arm, the other on his chin.

"You know," Delphi said as she forced Albus to look at her. "I've been waiting for this moment for three fucking years." She pulled Albus' face down so that he was at the same level as her. "Were you?"

Albus had no time to react before Delphi's lips crashed into his, which caused the teenager to lose his footing. Albus fell on his back, with Delphi on top of him. He tried to push her off him, but he stopped when he felt a wand press against his temple.

"Not so fast, dear," Delphi said as she broke the kiss. "I'm not done yet." She kissed the 17-year-old again, shoving her tongue down his throat.

Albus wished he had his wand. If he had his wand, he'd at least have some chance of defending himself.

When Delphi lifted her head, she grinned as she stroked his hair. "You could have helped, you know."

Albus glared at the insane witch and said, "Get off me, Delphini."

"Ooh, we're saying full names now," Delphi joked as she wrapped her fingers around strands of Albus' black hair. "I like it." Smirking, she removed her wand and got off of the teenager. She held her hand out for Albus to take, but he rejected it in favor of getting up on his own.

"You know, Al, I've been meaning to visit my cousin lately," Delphi said as she started to walk around Albus again, taking pleasure in the dark look on his face. "Though, I probably won't," she smirked when Albus looked less tense. "What about your siblings though? I haven't met them yet and, well, I think we shouldn't keep things behind closed doors as you and Scorpius do."

"If you go near them, I'll-

"You'll what?" Delphi challenged. "Have your Daddy come and save the day? Not this time, love." She eyed the Potter boy as she started to walk away. "I'd walk you home, but I don't want to be early."

Albus scowled. "I'd walk you back to Azkaban, but chances are they would keep me there too."

Delphi laughed. "You're probably right, Alby." She waved her fingers as Albus started to leave. "Until next time, love."

Albus said nothing as he left. Delphi smirked as she picked up the parchment the teenager had dropped. Unfolding the parchment, Delphi's smirk grew wider than before.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	14. And Again, and Again, and Again

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Note: Possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"You know, Al, I've been meaning to visit my cousin lately," Delphi said as she started to walk around Albus again, taking pleasure in the dark look on his face. "Though, I probably won't," she smirked when Albus looked less tense. "What about your siblings though? I haven't met them yet and, well, I think we shouldn't keep things behind closed doors as you and Scorpius do."_

 _"If you go near them, I'll-_

 _"You'll what?" Delphi challenged. "Have your Daddy come and save the day? Not this time, love." She eyed the Potter boy as she started to walk away. "I'd walk you home, but I don't want to be early."_

 _Albus scowled. "I'd walk you back to Azkaban, but chances are they would keep me there too."_

 _Delphi laughed. "You're probably right, Alby." She waved her fingers as Albus started to leave. "Until next time, love."_

 _Albus said nothing as he left. Delphi smirked as she picked up the parchment the teenager had dropped. Unfolding the parchment, Delphi's smirk grew wider than before._

* * *

 _1 August, 2023_

Harry kept his eyes on the kitchen clock. Tick, tock, and tick, tock. Over and over again, always ringing out at the beginning of the next hour, every bloody hour.

Every hour Harry neglected, every tick, tock he failed to see.

"Things need to change," Ginny told her husband, causing him to look back at her. She was looking at him with dark circles under her eyes. She was tired, Merlin, he was too. They wouldn't sleep though, not until Albus was home. They didn't even know that he was gone until everyone had left.

"Is there even time left to change?" Harry said. He rubbed at his wedding band, unsure of what else to do. "How would we even change?"

Ginny looked away as she spoke, "it has to happen or else everything will fall apart."

"Hasn't it already?"

"No."

Harry didn't know if he could believe that, but he would for now. "We start with the kids first."

"Of course, where else would we start?"

"Can we please not-"

"We're not," Ginny cut him off. "If we were, we would both know."

"Just like we know everything about our children."

Ginny sighed. "What else is supposed to be said?"

"The truth, perhaps?"

"And whose truth is that? Mine or yours?"

"How about the kids?" Harry suggested as the clock ringed out again. Three in the morning and Albus still wasn't home. "We start off with the kids. They're more important at the moment."

Ginny nodded, though Harry can tell that she doesn't agree.

"What about us?" She said as the ringing stopped. "How are we to help our children if we can't help ourselves? If you're off at work dreaming of your glory days, and I'm here finding the messes our children made."

"Who says you'll be the one dealing with it all?"

"You're not going to stop until those bloody prisoners are back in their cells," Ginny said with her jaw clenched. "You know it, I know it, and the kids will too." She then frowned. "Where would we even start? We know nothing about what's been going on with them."

"We know that James has been-"

"Yes, _but why?"_ Ginny stares at her husband as her emotions break free. She lets her guard down, and the tears break loose. "We know _nothing_ about why he did it, why he's still probably doing it! And that's not right! We don't know why our son _tried to kill himself._ We don't know why our other son does what he does. Merlin, we don't even _know_ what Lily does when she's out of the fucking house! It's not right." She attempts to wipe her tears away, only for more to come down. "It's not right at all."

No, it wasn't right at all, Harry realized as he looked away from his wife.

"They grew up too fast," Harry said, bitter at every word he was saying and thinking. "They grew up too fast, and it's all our fault. We couldn't protect them, I doubt we even tried."

"We didn't," Ginny affirmed. "And that's why they grew up too fast. It's why they do what they do because they weren't taught otherwise on why they shouldn't do it. And we're to blame for it all."

Harry didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to admit it either, but he couldn't do that. Not anymore.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Harry said as he stood up. "When all the kids are here when we've had time to think about it."

Ginny looked away, up at the clock that ticked and tocked every second until the next hour ranged. "We should have thought of it years ago."

Harry knew that he should respond to that, but he doesn't. He left the room instead, opting to respond to it when he had the correct answer for it. Was there a correct one though? Harry didn't know, not at that moment, and maybe not tomorrow either. He hoped he would know it though, one day possibly. If only there was more time to waste. They've wasted enough as it is.

* * *

Harry and Ginny weren't in the house when Lily woke up. Neither was Albus, the bloody fucker.

Dressed in a pair of shorts that barely touched her fingertips when her arms were at her sides, and the halterneck shirt she wore yesterday, the 15-year-old left her room as she ran a hand through her thick and tangled hair. She winced as her fingers were woven around the knots in her hair. She pulled her fingers through them before repeating the process. She didn't feel like grabbing her hairbrush, not that it would matter at the moment. She wasn't expecting anyone but James to be home today. Not to mention Albus, if he ever fucking showed up today. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

She saw James' door wide open. It was strange to Lily, before remembering how Teddy had magically kept the door at the spot where it's now. It was that, or the older wizard taking the door out completely. She's secretly relieved to see that it was only James' door that had this bloody charm on it.

Her eldest brother was on his bed, curled up in on himself. Lily couldn't tell if he was asleep or not since his comforter was covering his head. She wouldn't risk waking him up though, so she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was barely noon. Brilliant.

Walking over to the sink, she grabbed the kettle and filled it up with water. She placed the kettle on one the burners on the stove and turned it on.

Her fingers drummed on the counter until she heard a knock at the door. Bloody Hell, it was too early for her to be dealing with people. Hopefully, it wasn't Ian, she wasn't ready to see him yet. He didn't know about her being pregnant, and it would probably be the best if he didn't know. Not yet at least. At least, that's what Lily tells herself as she opens the front door.

Luckily for Lily, it's not Ian, but a witch wearing healer robes. Her dark hair's pinned back, but the redhead could see that her hair had silver tips at the end.

"Hello, are you Lily?" The healer asked, looking at the teenager. Her smile was wide, but not too wide that it would be rather uncomfortable to look at.

"Yes, who are you?" Lily questioned, making sure to keep only her head visible while keeping the rest of her hidden behind the door.

"My name's Del, your brother told me about your," the healer leaned in closer and started to whisper. "Little issue," she leaned back and lightly bowed her head. "He spoke to me this morning about your problem and asked if I could come over when your parents weren't here."

Lily frowned. "And where did he hear about you?"

"From a mutual contact, Draco Malfoy," Del stated. "Often, we work together when a witch has a little issue that needs to be taken care of, but has no idea on what to do, and how to handle it." She smiled again as she kept both of her hands on her medicinal bag. "If you'll let me, I can make sure that both you and the little one are in good condition and then we can go over your options."

"All I want are the potions to get rid of it," Lily stated, frowning at the witch in front of her.

"Yes, but we need to know how far along you are," the healer said, not irked by the girl's blunt attitude. "Without proper care, it could cause problems for you in the future. The current development of the fetus will determine the number of potions you will need."

Lily frowned, but believed the healer and let her in. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting for it all to be...to be so complicated."

Del waved the Potter girl off. "It's not trouble, honestly. Now, let's get started."

* * *

Lily looked down at the vial of potion in her hands. Del had left after a quick examination, saying that only one potion would be needed for her. Lily was relieved by this. She didn't want to take a bunch of potions. This also meant that she wasn't too far along, another plus for the Potter girl.

She stood inside the bathroom. The door was closed, but not locked. She wouldn't be in here too long. She'd have complete privacy in here, versus anywhere else in the house.

The kettle was whistling loudly, she would get that once she was done though.

Looking up at where the mirror once hung, Lily smiled at the wall as though she was looking at her own reflection. She unscrewed the top of the vial, and without any hesitation, she brought the red colored potion to her lips and drank it all in one gulp.

Grimacing at the sour taste, she placed the empty vial on the little shelf next to the sink that held their toothbrushes, washcloths and other little toiletries.

She clenched her fingers around the sink as she started to breathe heavily. This was normal, Lilly believed as she looked at the differently shaded paint on the wall. The mirror was once there before her brother smashed it with her fists.

Gulping, Lily started to massage her throat, which started to tighten. This was normal, it had to be. Her breathing became heavier, but at the same ragged as she started coughing. The whistling from the kettle was getting louder as Lily spat out blood.

If her face wasn't already pale, it would have done so the moment the blood hit the sink.

Fuck, she wanted to say, but couldn't. Her coughing continued until it stopped completely. Lily crashed to the ground as she struggled to breathe.

This wasn't normal, Lily had to force herself to realize as the door swung open. She didn't see who it was though as everything faded away just seconds later. Hopefully, it was James. He'd help her, after all, she had helped in the past, didn't she?

Fuck, how the tables turn.

* * *

The whistling from the kettle was driving James bloody mad, well more bloody mad than he normally is.

 _"Fuck it,"_ James muttered as he threw his covers off from over his head. He was wearing a pair of dark grey joggers and a dark navy long-sleeved shirt, something Lily had given him yesterday when Teddy forced him to shower.

He got out of his bed and stalked out of his room, only to stop when he saw that the bathroom door was closed. He could hear Lily hacking on the other side. He was going to leave, but then the coughing instantly stopped, and for some reason, it worried him.

Not caring to knock, the 19-year-old opened the door harsher than he had intended but stopped thinking about that the moment he saw his little sister on the ground. Blood was covering her mouth and her eyes were open, but she wasn't there. She was looking at him, but she wasn't.

Blood drained from James' face as he dropped to his knees, taking Lily in his arms. Blood continued to come out of her mouth but she didn't appear to be choking on it, as far as James knew at least.

"Lily? Lily, come on," he tapped her cheeks, tempted to hit her with a bit more force before shaking the thought off. _"Lily!"_

Nothing, he receives no answer. He presses his fingers up against her neck, her pulse is weak. Far too weak for his liking.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

With some difficulty, he scoops her up into his arms and shakily stands. He runs as fast as he can down the stairs, careful not to injure his sister as he rushes towards the front door.

He tears the door open and walks forward, only for him and his sister to be thrown back. James crashes into the ground, with his possibly dying sister on top of him.

 _"Fuck!"_ He yells out with a strained voice. He struggles but manages to get off the floor with his sister barely in his arms. He looks at the door, wondering why they can't pass through it before remembering Lily's punishment. _She can't leave the fucking house._

Fuck. The young man saw the fireplace and half-dragged his sister over towards it. Merlin, this better fucking work.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder after starting a fire with the matches that were on the mantle next to the green powder, James threw it into the flames and watched as it turned green.

"Harry Potter!"

James watched as his father's face appeared in the green fire.

 _"James-_

"Lily's injured!" James exclaimed before his father could say anything else. "You need to lift this bloody charm that's keeping her here or else she's going to-

The flames suddenly went out and James heard a loud cracking sound. Turning around, he saw his father rushing forward towards him and Lily.

Without saying anything, Harry disapparated with Lily in his arms, leaving James on the ground in the sitting room.

* * *

The whistling from the kettle was still going when James dragged himself into the kitchen.

James stared at the kettle for what seemed like ages, but in reality, was only for a fair few minutes. Without anything else running through his head, he grabbed the kettle by its metal sides. He hissed in pain as the kettle burned his hands. He threw it across the room in anger. Or was it anguish? James didn't know.

He let himself drop to the ground as he started to sob. Not because of the hot kettle, but because he hadn't been quick enough. He didn't even want to get out of bed, and he only did so because of the fucking kettle.

He shouldn't have been in bed, but he had been. His sister shouldn't have been on the ground, suffering from Merlin-knows-what, but she had been.

He looked at his trembling hands. There were fresh blisters on his palms and finger and blood. Lily's blood.

Clenching his fists despite the pain, he didn't react as he punched himself in the face.

 _"Run away from it all."_

He didn't care as he did it again.

 _"Never look back."_

It's his fault, he thought as he punched himself again.

 _"_ _Just you..."_

He didn't care that more blood started seeping between his fingers and ran down his face without anything to stop it.

 _"_ _James-What the fuck!"_

He simply punched himself again, and again, and again.

 _"I don't know where Li-James?"_

He continued even when he started to feel tired. He didn't want to sleep though, he just wanted to punch himself.

 _"James!"_

He didn't stop doing what he was doing. Not until someone made a grab for his wrists.

 _"Stop it, James! You're hurting yourself!"_

James tried pulling his wrists back, but everything stopped for him all of a sudden. He could barely see anything, and nothing made any sense, not at that moment. He didn't react when someone wrapped their arms around him. He didn't care as the person started to cry. He simply pressed his face into the person's neck and cried until he felt nothing as everything faded away.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	15. He'd Know, Hopefully

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed and/or favored.

Note: Okay, so I'm kind of on a roll with these updates. I find that it's a lot easier to write them when I've got notes about this story or something like that. Oh, and there are possible triggering moments. I'm just going to be leaving this part up for the rest of the story as a safety precaution.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Clenching his fists despite the pain, he didn't react as he punched himself in the face._

"Run away from it all."

 _He didn't care as he did it again._

"Never look back."

 _It's his fault, he thought as he punched himself again._

"Just you..."

 _He didn't care that more blood started seeping between his fingers and ran down his face without anything to stop it._

"James-What the fuck!"

 _He simply punched himself again, and again, and again._

"I don't know where Li-James?"

 _He continued even when he started to feel tired. He didn't want to sleep though, he just wanted to punch himself._

"James!"

 _He didn't stop doing what he was doing. Not until someone made a grab for his wrists._

"Stop it, James! You're hurting yourself!"

 _James tried pulling his wrists back, but everything stopped for him all of a sudden. He could barely see anything, and nothing made any sense, not at that moment. He didn't react when someone wrapped their arms around him. He didn't care as the person started to cry. He simply pressed his face into the person's neck and cried until he felt nothing as everything faded away._

* * *

 _1 August, 2023_

This was the last place Harry Potter wanted to be. Sitting in a private room on the third floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, he watched as his daughter slept in a metal hospital bed. She was only on the third floor because no one knew what was wrong with her.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up and saw the healer who had treated his daughter, or was attempting to considering they didn't know what had happened to her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just got your daughter's blood work and wand diagnostics back."

Harry stood, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Only that she drank an ill-tempered potion," the healer answered as she glanced momentarily at Lily before looking back at Harry. "It would appear as though she was given the Draught of Living Death, but an unknown property was added in afterward, thus causing the potion to become more unstable then originally intended."

Harry frowned. "Can a bezoar be used?"

"Not when there are two lives at risk," the healer stated. "When it comes to expecting mothers-"

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Harry demanded, bewildered by the witch's words. "My daughter...She's not...She's not pregnant."

The healer paled, "I thought you knew, Mr. Potter. I am so sorry."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter. She didn't look pregnant, she couldn't be. Could she?

"How long...How long is she?"

The healer let out a deep breath before answering, "Barely eight weeks. I take it you haven't seen any of the signs?"

"She's been getting sick a lot," Harry admitted, not looking at the healer. "I thought it was because of...Merlin, I don't know. She's been getting sick though, normally in the morning."

The healer nodded. "Due to her being pregnant, we will be unable to give her a beozar because it may harm both your daughter and the fetus." She frowned, "I am sorry to ask this, but is it possible that she created the potion as a means of getting rid of the fetus?"

Harry looked at the healer, flabbergasted. "She wouldn't do something this rash. My daughter...Clearly, she doesn't think things through, but she wouldn't drink the Draught of Living Death knowingly." He looked back at his daughter. "She doesn't even know how to make the draught. She's just finished her Fifth Year at Hogwarts and Potions isn't her specialty."

"Are the ingredients for the draught kept in your home?"

"No, my eldest son, if he got ahold of them, he'd brew it up himself and drink it."

"He's the one who-"

"Yes."

The healer nodded. "Once your wife comes, I will tell her what I've just told you, and hopefully by then, I will have at least an idea on where to start. For now, though, we'll be giving her temporary solutions that will stop the draught from causing more harm."

Harry nodded as he sat back down. He took Lily's hand, knowing that it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

* * *

Ginny was talking to Hermione on her two-way mirror as she entered her home.

"I don't know why Harry would leave all of a sudden," Ginny told her sister-in-law as she hung her bag up on one of the hooks in the sitting room. She then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Strange," Ginny said as she took in the silence. "I don't hear James or Lily."

Hermione frowned on the other line, _"maybe they're both still asleep. I have a feeling that Hugo is, just like his blasted father in that department."_

Ginny lightly snorted as she walked into Lily's empty room. Frowning, she went into James's, no one was in there either. "Merlin, they're not in their rooms."

 _"What do you mean they're not in their rooms?"_

Ginny scowled as she started back down the stairs. "They both were home when I left," she said as she started towards the kitchen. "I don't know where Li-James?"

Ginny dropped her two-way mirror, it clattered to the ground and smashed itself into tiny pieces. Ginny didn't notice it though. She was more focused on what was happening in front of her.

Her eldest son was on the ground, hitting himself without any restraint. Both of his closed hands were covered in blood, as was his bruised face. He was sobbing, but it was so soft that she barely heard it.

 _"James!"_ Ginny cried out as she rushed towards the teenager. She dropped to her knees and attempted to grab his flailing wrists. _"Stop it, James! You're hurting yourself!"_ She holds onto her son's wrists as she managed to grab them. She's surprised when he stops struggling. He's facing her now, but he doesn't appear to know that he's looking at her. His eyelids are half closed, but his eyes are moving around slower than they had been just a moment ago.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around the young wizard and started to cry. She doesn't react when his face buries itself into her neck. She can feel his own tears soaking into her skin, and his breathing becomes more rapid.

 _"Shh,"_ Ginny said as she attempted to calm the young man down. She's almost hesitant to do this, but she started to gently rock herself and James back and forth. It's awkward, and something Ginny hasn't done in a long time, but it appears to help. Her son soon stops crying and stops moving all together not long after.

She doesn't let go, though, until she stops crying herself.

Gingerly, she pushed her son off of her, making sure he was rested against the counter that was next to the stove. Her neck feels wet and sticky, no doubt from her son's tears and blood. She doesn't care about that, though. She's too concerned with the teenager in front of her.

His eyes are closed but bruised so badly that Ginny's not sure if it is because her son injured himself, or because he's finally passed out from the pain and exhaustion. His blood's mixed itself with his tears, staining his bruised face. There's more red on his face then there is purple. Or was it black and blue? Ginny didn't know, but she didn't let it stay on her mind for another moment longer.

Her hand slowly reaches out and rests itself on her son's bloody face.

 _"I've never seen him this bad before,"_ Ginny thought as her hand carefully made its way towards the top of her son's head. She pushed his hair back, revealing more blood and more bruises.

 _"Ginny, are you there?"_ Ginny heard, causing her to bolt up off the ground almost instantly. She looked around and saw that the fireplace now had a green face sticking out in the flames. It was Hermione.

Only glancing once at her son, Ginny quickly wiped her tears and attempted to do so with the blood as she walked over to the fireplace. She forced a smile on her face and looked at her sister-in-law.

"Sorry about that, Hermione," Ginny said as she faced the flames. "James was burning his lunch," she lied.

 _"Of course,"_ Hermione said, though her tone was rather skeptical. _"Is Lily there?"_

Ginny nodded. "She was out in the garden. Nothing to worry about." Another lie, but Ginny couldn't admit the truth. Not yet, at least.

 _"Alright then,"_ Hermione said. _"I'll talk with you soon. Hugo just got back and it looks as though he fought with a bludger and lost."_

"Have fun with that," Ginny said as the flames died down. She looked over and saw that one of the stove burners was on. Her eyes slowly looked around the room and saw the red metal kettle she had received as a birthday present from her mum. Lily had thrown the last one out of a window after a terrible argument with Harry and her.

She looked at her son, who was still slumped up against the counter. Her hands trailed down to his wrists. His sleeves had been pushed up when she had grabbed at them. Little lines of blood that started from his fists had traveled down to his wrists and under his sleeves. She saw the scars too. Most of them were on the left one, but there were scars on the other one too.

She had never seen them before, her son's scars. She hadn't been there when Lily found him. She hadn't even gone to St. Mungos when he was in there for all those bloody weeks. She hadn't visited once. Harry had gone a few times, but Ginny hadn't once. What kind of mother did that sort of thing?

She kneeled across from him, taking his limp hands into her own. She could feel fresh, puss-filled blisters when her fingers touched her son's palms. The inside of his wrists where were the deeper ones were. They were all so angry looking, some still as red as the day he carved them into his skin. The long, thick ones were the most horrifying ones, still red, but not as red as the two fresh ones above the little tattoo on his left wrist.

 _L. H._ What did it mean?

She closed her eyes as she enveloped her unconscious son into a hug. Things had to change, but how? How could they change? Was it too late?

* * *

Ginny said nothing when Albus finally came home. It was late, and somehow Lily was gone, but for once Ginny didn't care. At the moment, she'll deal with the child she can see, the one who clearly needs _a lot_ of help.

"Where've you been?" Ginny said as Albus entered the house. She didn't look at him though, she kept her eyes on James, who was on the settee, still unconscious from...from whatever it was that had happened earlier.

"Out," Ginny heard from her middle child.

"What happened to him?"

Ginny looked away from her eldest and saw her middle son's pale, weary-looking face.

"I found him beating in on himself with his bloody fists," Ginny coldly said as she looked back at James. "Where the Hell have you been, Albus Severus Potter?"

"Out," was all that Ginny heard.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Bullshit, Albus." Ginny stood up and glared at her son as she continued, "I'm your mother, and it's my job to know where you've been!"

Albus glared at his mother. _"Your job? You should be fired from it because when have you ever given a fuck about where I or James and Lily have been?"_

 _"Don't speak to me in that tone, young man!"_

 _"I thought you didn't give a shit about me!"_

 _"And why would you think that?"_

 _"Because you're never here!"_ Albus yelled as his green eyes stared into his mother's. "You and Harry are never here! You don't care unless we do something that others will be talking about! You don't even care enough to ask us anything! To see if we actually _want_ anything from you!"

He stepped closer this his mother, breathing heavily as he spat out his next words, "You don't even like us, so why are you acting like it now?"

 _"How dare you!"_

 _"How dare I? How dare you!"_ Ginny stepped back when she heard this. Her son's face was as red as hers must have been.

"Go to your room," Ginny ordered as calmly as she could. "I'll deal with you when your father gets home."

Albus scoffed. "Never then, brilliant."

 _"Albus."_

"Alright, alright," Albus said as he waved his mother off. "I've got to give Lily something anyways. She's upstairs, I take it?"

"She's not here," Ginny stated.

Albus looked confused. "What? What do you mean she's not here? I thought you and Harry-"

"We did but somehow she managed to get past it."

Albus paled, something Ginny took notice of. She watched as the middle Potter child reached into his pockets, and how he undeniably panicked when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"How long have you been home?"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Her son said shortly. "How long?"

"A little afternoon, I got off early," Ginny answered as her son began to pace around the room. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was all that Albus said before looking at James. "Do you think he could know?"

Ginny hadn't thought of that. Why didn't she think of that? Oh, right, because she was more concerned with what James had been doing when she found him. Now though, now it was different.

"We need to wake him up."

Ginny nodded, "give me some sort of clue though as to why you're panicking like this, Albus."

Her son grimaced as she looked at him.

"Just wake him up please," he pleaded.

Her anger almost falling completely at this, Ginny went straight to her bag was hanging and got out her wand. She pointed it at James and cast her spell, _"Rennervate!"_

James' eyes fluttered open, well not completely, but Ginny could see his brown eyes, not to mention her eyes.

James groggily looked at his mother and brother, his nose twitching in pain and his entire body tense.

"Where's your sister, James?" Ginny questioned, looking down at him with worried eyes.

The 19-year-old's eyes slowly peeled a little bit more, his right one was slightly red while the left remained the same. "St. M-Mungo's."

"What?"

"Found her," James said. "Found her on the bathroom floor. She didn't look too good."

"Was someone else here, James?" Albus said before Ginny could say anything. She looked at her son with a bewildered look on her face. Why would he ask such an oddly placed question?

"Don't know," James said as he weakly leaned forward. "Dad took her to Mungo's. He'd know, hopefully."

Ginny and Albus watched as the former Gryffindor leaned back again, closing his barely opened eyes.

Albus looked at Ginny, still pale looking. "I'll stay here, you go find them."

Ginny didn't argue. She grabbed her bag and left without anything else to say or think. For once, she would have to believe that her son was going to be true to his word. Not for her sake, but for his siblings.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	16. Disconnected

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed and/or favored.

Note: There are possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Found her," James said. "Found her on the bathroom floor. She didn't look too good."_

 _"Was someone else here, James?" Albus said before Ginny could say anything. She looked at her son with a bewildered look on her face. Why would he ask such an oddly placed question?_

 _"Don't know," James said as he weakly leaned forward. "Dad took her to Mungo's. He'd know, hopefully."_

 _Ginny and Albus watched as the former Gryffindor leaned back again, closing his barely opened eyes._

 _Albus looked at Ginny, still pale looking. "I'll stay here, you go find them."_

 _Ginny didn't argue. She grabbed her bag and left without anything else to say or think. For once, she would have to believe that her son was going to be true to his word. Not for her sake, but for his siblings._

* * *

 _1 August 2023_

Ginny's world always seemed to fall apart every time one of her children did something they shouldn't of. James and his...issues, Albus and his criminal activities, and Lily and whatever she does when she's not in the house.

She walked through St. Mungos without stopping. There were photographers outside, and for once she cared about them being there; they had no right to be planted outside the hospital her daughter was in. How did they even know one of her children was inside? Do they know more than she does? Maybe she should have listened to what they had all but shouted at her. After dealing with gossip reporters for so many years, Ginny learned to block them out completely. It wouldn't help to give them any information, or lack thereof.

It didn't take long for her to reach the third floor of the wizarding hospital, but it still felt like a century to Ginny. She only knew that this was the floor her daughter was on because of the Welcome Witch, who had given her a rather disdainful look as she gave Ginny the floor and room that her only daughter was currently in.

Harry was sitting next to Lily's bed when Ginny entered. He had his chin resting on top of his hands, and his elbows were on his knees as he leaned forward. She could see the look in his brilliant green-eyes; pain, weariness...and confusion? He looked old, older than forty-three. After the war, life had its peaceful moments, but that all disappeared when the children were born. Suddenly, Harry was spending more time at work and Ginny had difficulties with not being able to work. She had given up her Quidditch career to care for her children, and there were moments where she regretted this. She loved her children, but she also loved the life she had been living before she had them. Harry, for a time, had been better with the children than she had. James would only fall asleep if it was his father who rocked him, Albus would only stop crying if it was Harry who held him, and Lily wouldn't eat unless Harry fed her himself with a bottle.

Now, Harry was in the same boat as Ginny. They both were disconnected from their children and it wasn't right. Ginny's always known that they weren't the best parents, but the world couldn't know that. Not when there was so much pressure to be the wizards the world painted them out to be. That's why she and Harry never told their children about their pasts. They didn't have any expectations for their parents to be larger than life individuals, they just wanted them to be their parents.

Ginny looked at her all but lifeless daughter and realized that she had failed at that, being a parent to her clearly fucked up children.

"She's pregnant," Ginny heard. The redhead looked at her husband of, what was it, twenty years? She frowned, embarrassed by the thought of not remembering the number of years she's been married to the one man who she's only ever loved.

"What?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Our daughter's pregnant, Gin. Almost eight weeks, according to the healer."

Ginny looked away from her husband and her eye's landed on her daughter. It should of shocked Ginny, but it didn't. Lily, she's been going downhill for a long time. Ginny knew that her daughter's been...active with other boys for quite a while, but now there was proof. All the nights she wouldn't come home, the girl would be out with her friends doing Merlin-knows-what. For a time, Ginny hoped that the shit that fell on her son's laps wouldn't transfer to Lily; but unfortunately for her, it was pretty much dumped on the teenaged girls head.

"Is that why she's here?" Ginny questioned. She noticed the grimace on her husband's face but ignored it. "Well?"

Harry shook his head as he raised his head off of his hands. "She drank a tampered Draught of the Living Death." His eyes wandered to their daughter, his voice becoming hollow. "They think she did it as a means to get rid of the baby."

Ginny's face twitched involuntarily as she looked at Lily. She wanted to grab her there and then and...Merlin, what would she do? Yell at her? Hit her? Tell her how disappointed she was? No, she wasn't disappointed. She was pissed, and that was no good to anyone. Ginny's children were used to her being angry at them, but not disappointed. Being angry wouldn't change anything, it certainly didn't after so many incidents where she wanted to just say fuck it. Fuck it to the world that believes she's the perfect mother. Fuck it to keeping up the persona of a perfect mother. She wouldn't say it though, Ginny realized. Otherwise, she would have said it long ago.

Her mind drifted off to her two other sons; James, who had some many issues to which she knew nothing about and Albus, whose issues were laid out in front of her but she didn't know how to fix.

"She wouldn't be this reckless," Ginny said to her husband, her eyes never leaving their daughter. "Lily may be irresponsible, but she wouldn't put herself in harm's way. Not with something this complicated."

Harry reached out to take Ginny's hand, but she pulled away before he could. That was another thing, her and Harry. Outside their home, everything was brilliant between the two. Ginny was the perfect wife, and Harry the perfect husband. Inside, they were a fucking train wreck that's happened repeatedly over the course of who knows how many years of marriage, three destructive children and a world that they can't live up to.

"We're falling apart," Ginny muttered to herself. She wiped at her eyes as tears began to fall.

Harry nodded and said, "and we've wasted far too much time."

* * *

 _2 August 2023_

"You really did a number on yourself."

James glared at his brother as he pressed the frozen bag of peas up against his face. "And I haven't in the past?"

"You've never punched yourself, so..."

"And you're certain of that?"

Albus scowled, "I better be."

James looked away as the front door opened. A disheveled, turquoise-haired Teddy Lupin entered, a sleeping pink-haired 1-year-old girl in one arm, and a chattering 4-year-old boy with spiked up green-hair in the other.

Teddy looked relieved when he saw the Potter brothers. "Good, you two haven't killed each other yet."

Albus scowled while James merely shrugged as he put his arm down away from his face. "How's Lily?"

"Still unconscious and apparently pregnant," Teddy revealed as he sat down at the end of the table. He shifted Nym, who luckily didn't stir. "They think that she took a Living Death Draught that was tampered with."

"What?"

"The healers think she tried to get rid of the...baby with it."

James watched as Teddy released the green-haired boy, who grinned and ran towards him, plopping himself up on the brown-eyed wizard's lap.

"Wotcher, Uncle Jimmy."

James forced a smile on his face as he looked at his godson. "Hello, Remy." For some reason, Teddy had wanted him to be the godfather of both of his children, Remus and Nymphadora, or Remy and Nym as they were more often called. James remembered how Victoire, his cousin and Teddy's girlfriend, had initially been against the decision. She had argued that the eldest Potter boy was too, what were her words? Unstable? Unpredictable? Yeah, that was the word; unpredictable. Though, unstable could have also been used to describe James. There was no sugar coating what James was, though no one could figure out what was wrong with him.

When James looked away from the boy, he found himself looking at Teddy. The older wizard had a calculating look on his face. He didn't bother to hide his worried eyes, nor did he fake a smile like James.

"Ouchie?" James heard. He looked down and saw Remy looking up at his face. James inwardly cringed, remembering that he had put the bag of frozen peas down.

"Yeah, little guy," James forced out. "It's not too bad."

James' lip twitched when he heard Teddy scoff at the response, but Remy seemed to believe it.

"Oi, Rem," James heard Teddy say. "You go play in the other room, please."

The little boy nodded, grinning. He jumped down from his spot on James lap and ran into the sitting room.

James kept his eyes diverted away from Teddy. Albus was looking at him, but he ignored that as well.

"What the fuck did you do?"

James lowered his head as he shrugged.

"Bollocks, Potter."

James' shoulders fell, but he didn't look up. "I just," he paused, "reacted badly."

"To what?" Albus asked. James could feel his brother's eyes on him.

"Seeing Lily on the floor," James revealed as he grimaced. "Reminded me of the shit I put her through."

James didn't hear anything after he said that. It made him wince, though he doesn't know why. Silence was never a good thing, then again noise wasn't any better.

The 19-year-old looked up. Tedd was looking at him, but not Albus. Teddy's face was contorted with pity, but Albus guilt. Teddy, James could understand though he didn't like the fact that his godbrother was giving him. Albus, he confused James with his.

"There's more to it," Teddy stated, his face still etched with pity, but his eyes screamed a different story.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have easily gotten something sharp and hurt yourself with it," Teddy told James, "but you didn't. Ginny told me about the kettle, but you only threw it when you could have easily thrown the water on yourself. Yes, Lily found you on the floor on that bloody," Teddy cringed at the word, "day, but you don't feel guilty over it. You're still hurting yourself," James opened his mouth to protest, but Teddy cut him off, "don't fucking lie and say you aren't. Lily found your stash and I saw the scars on your arms when I forced you into the shower. Whatever's making you hurt yourself, it still bothers you." Teddy scowled as he looked at the teen who was his brother all but in blood. "What happened yesterday, it fucked you up even more and you hurt yourself because it gave you whatever it gives you to help keep it from driving you even more mad than you already are."

James glared at his godbrother, but he didn't deny it.

"And where the fuck were you?" Teddy demanded as his hair turned a dark red that was streaked with black. He was looking at Albus, who's eyes gave away his shock at being attacked verbally by his godbrother.

"Out."

"No shit, Potter."

Albus scowled as he leaned back into his chair. James could see the sliver of guilt running through his brother's features. Was he guilty because he wasn't here? Or was it because of something else? For a moment, Albus let his cold expression drop. His shoulders dropped, but his arms remained crossed over his chest. Guilt, the green-eyed Potter was feeling guilty. Or at least, that's what James thought.

"It's my fault," Albus said, his voice was so soft that James could barely hear him.

"Why do you say that?" Teddy asked, looking confused himself.

Albus shook his head, "because it is."

"Care to explain how?"

"No," Albus said as he stood up. "Not just yet."

James frowned as he watched his brother dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The 17-year-old left the house before Teddy or he could say anything else.

Teddy looked at James and asked, "do you know what's going on with him?"

James frowned. He remembered how Albus had gone to pick up...a potion for Lily. His eyes widened as he looked back at where his brother had been.

"Fuck," he said as he looked at Teddy, who was eyeing him with confusion. "Lily had him go and get a potion."

Teddy frowned as he leaned forward, not caring that it woke his daughter up. Thankfully, the little girl didn't appear to mind. She started to pull at the necklace that was around Teddy's neck, not that the young man seemed to notice. "What sort of potion?"

"One that would terminate the pregnancy," James admitted as he ran a hand through his bird nest of hair, "but I don't think he ever came home until after Lily was taken to St. Mungo's."

"Where did he go to retrieve this potion?"

James frowned as he eyed Teddy. "Draco Malfoy. We knew that he would've kept it a secret."

Teddy scowled, "but not that he could've poisoned your sister."

That didn't make sense to James, but nothing made sense to him often. "That doesn't sound right, though. He doesn't have anything against Lily."

"What about your father?"

James shook his head, "he wouldn't use Lily or any of us to get to him."

"Then who would?"

"Clearly someone who knew about Lily being pregnant." James frowned. "No one knew but us and Mr. Malfoy, though."

"Clearly not," Teddy muttered darkly.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	17. The Muggle Route

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed and/or reviewed.

Note: There are possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"One that would terminate the pregnancy," James admitted as he ran a hand through his bird nest of hair, "but I don't think he ever came home until after Lily was taken to St. Mungo's."_

 _"Where did he go to retrieve this potion?"_

 _James frowned as he eyed Teddy. "Draco Malfoy. We knew that he would've kept it a secret."_

 _Teddy scowled, "but not that he could've poisoned your sister."_

 _That didn't make sense to James, but nothing made sense to him often. "That doesn't sound right, though. He doesn't have anything against Lily."_

 _"What about your father?"_

 _James shook his head, "he wouldn't use Lily or any of us to get to him."_

 _"Then who would?"_

 _"Clearly someone who knew about Lily being pregnant." James frowned. "No one knew but us and Mr. Malfoy, though."_

 _"Clearly not," Teddy muttered darkly._

* * *

 _4 August 2023_

Lily's room was trashed. The drawers in her wardrobe were across the room with the clothing sprawled out amongst it; a few were broken due to James throwing it. He didn't care though, not at the moment. He'd fix it later, he reckoned as he pulled open the doors to the girl's desk. He was tempted to dump the items out, before discovering that it only contained old photos and a few unsharpened objects. Fuck.

It was the first time he was left alone since Lily was taken to St. Mungos. Teddy had long since gone back home with his two spawns, and only Merlin knows where Albus is at. His brother had left his phone in his room, so James had no way of contacting him if needed to. Harry and Ginny often took turns staying at the hospital with their daughter, otherwise, they would be at work. Hardly did they ever actually come home, to James' relief. He knew it wouldn't last though, so he had to be quick.

The bruises on his face were mixed somewhere between blue and purple. James didn't care about that though; he had made a mistake in hitting himself, especially in such an open space as the kitchen. It was incredibly stupid, what he had done.

 _"Whatever's making you hurt yourself, it still bothers you."_

James scowled as he raised his clenched fist, ready to punch himself in order to get his godbrother's words out of his head.

 _"You're doing it again."_

James' fist froze. Slowly, he turned and saw a far too thin girl sitting on Lily's bed, drenched in blood. Her dark hair looked sticky and her head was cranked to the side, far too off that he could see parts of the bone that had torn through her skin. Her dead eyes stared into his wide ones.

He stepped back, his mouth opening but nothing came out. What would he say? How would he say it? Was she real? Why was she here? Where had she come from? When would she leave?

Her lips curled upwards, though James wouldn't call it a smile. Smiles weren't meant to be surrounded by blood. Smiles weren't supposed to be on dead people. She wasn't known for smiling when she was alive, so why was she smiling now? If she was smiling, that is.

His lips twitched as he spoke, "go," he grimaced as he paused, "away."

Her lips rose higher than he had ever seen them. Her laughter was haunting as it escaped past her curled lips. "Have I ever really left you, Jimmy?"

"You're not real."

"I once was, though." The dead girl rose from her spot on Lily's bed, leaving traces of the blood that she was covered in. James winced as she walked towards him on her broken and wobbly legs. He shivered when her bloodied hand touched his cheek. He couldn't feel her skin up against his, but he didn't know what he was feeling.

"You let me die," the girl he once (and probably still) loved said as her fingers danced along his face. James wanted to look away but the girl grabbed onto his face with both of her hands, holding his head in place. Her previously warm eyes were cold and milky; they bore into James' panicked brown eyes without breaking any contact. They didn't blink, nor move. Merlin, James couldn't even tell if she could truly see him.

"No, I didn't."

"You lived, and I died. How is that fair considering I was carrying your-

"Would it of really made it to full term? You weren't well then."

"And neither were you," the girl countered. "You still aren't, but now you don't have the thought of us on your mind." The girl removed her hands from James' face, only to place the ends of her fingertips under his eyes. Her nails dug into his skin, but she didn't move them. "You forgot about me."

"I-I-I didn't," James protested. "You-you left _me."_ He hissed out in pain as the girl dragged her fingernails down his face as though it was a scratching post.

"Yes, I left you." The girl removed her hands away from his searing flesh. He winced as his hands touched his bloodied face, his fingers tracing the deep scratches left behind. "I died, but you didn't join me. I left and you didn't follow."

James said nothing as he let himself drop to his knees. He didn't react when her face brushed up against his and hissed in his ear.

 _"Do everyone a fucking favor, Jimmy and just end it. You know it's hopeless to resist the temptation."_

James' eyes darted towards her, but she wasn't there. He looked around the room, and he didn't stop until he saw himself in his sister's mirror. Blood was running down his face and there were three violent gashes on each side of his face. Both sets started from his eyes, where she had her fingernails embedded in. James' hands shook as he looked down at them, they were covered in blood and his fingernails were soaked completely in it.

 _"Whatever's making you hurt yourself, it still bothers you."_

Yeah, no shit Teddy.

* * *

Albus knew that Delphi would follow him. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to contain her excitement for long. So, he wasn't shocked to see her walking towards him. He was sitting cross-legged inside the train car he and Scorpius often spent their time in. Thankfully, the Malfoy boy wasn't there to witness the madness that was Delphini.

Her eyes screamed madness, while the rest of her face was contained with a hint of smugness. Her blue-tipped hair bounced against her back, wild and springy each time she took a step. Her dark jacket was loose around her frame, with a black shirt under it. There were a bunch of holes on the shirt, something that looked to be deliberate as opposed to accidental if the grey undershirt was anything to go by. Her jeans were also ripped at the knees, and they hugged around her hips. Her boots were scuffed and clearly stolen, considering the price tag still hung from the top lace hole on the left boot. Her wand could be seen sticking out of her right boot. Had Albus, not of known Delphi, he would have found her attractive, just as he did before discovering who she really was.

Albus scowled as he got to his feet and jumped out of the train car. Delphi winked at him as she reached him.

"Hello, love," she said. "Did you enjoy the gift I left you?"

Albus glared at his former friend, but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't egg her on, not this time.

He watched as the witch pouted, wringing her hands together before letting them fall to her sides. She tilted her head to the side, she was watching him just as he was her.

"I would have left a gift for your brother," Delphini said as though she was talking about what she was going to eat for supper, "but he's got enough nightmares running through his head that I wouldn't do any damage. He'd take care of himself without ever having to meet me."

Oh Merlin, Albus desperately wanted his bloody wand. He bent his fingers into his palms and refused to let them drop.

"What did you put in that potion?"

"The necessary ingredients Potter, what else would I put in it?"

"Something that almost killed her, obviously."

Delphi snorted, as though attempted murder was something to find amusing. Albus concluded that it probably was, for the daughter of the Dark Lord. She reached out and traced along Albus' face, only to grab it with both hands when he tried moving his head away from her.

"You think you'd learn by now," Delphi said as she examined Albus' face. "I'm not one you should reject, but here were are. After so many times, you still refuse to humor me. Why?"

"Because you're a fucking cu-

Albus' headshot off to the side as Delphi hit him with her open palm. Merlin, what was it with witches hitting him? First his mother, then his sister, and now Delphi?

Letting out a low chuckle, Albus spat the blood that had formulated from the slap out of his mouth. "You're the last person I ever expected to go the muggle route."

Delphi glared as she grabbed Albus again, only for the teenager to push her off him. She fell to the ground, causing her wand to fly out of her right boot. She didn't notice, but Albus did.

Reacting before the silver-haired witch could, Albus lunged towards the wand and picked it up just as Delphi found her footing. With her wand in one hand, Albus grabbed Delphi and pushed her up against the train car and pinned her to it with the other one. He pointed the wand at her face, glaring as hard as he could. He could see the rage in her eyes as she snarled at him. She tried to move, but Albus was quicker.

 _"Incarcerous,"_ he muttered. No light emitted from Delphi's wand as thick ropes wrapped itself around her body like snakes. Albus let go of Delphi, causing her to drop to the ground as she wriggled through the binds. She glared at the Potter boy, attempting to speak but unable to because of the rope that gaged her mouth shut.

Warily, Albus walked away from Delphi. He didn't stop until someone grabbed him by the neck and pinned him up against his body. Albus attempted to struggle but stopped when he felt the tip of a wand embed itself up against his temple.

 _"Drop the wand, boy,"_ Albus heard in his ear. The wizard had a rough sounding voice, and a scratchy beard if the odd feeling on his face was anything to go by. Albus kept his eyes on Delphi, who's eyes only briefly stayed on him. He watched as the witch wordlessly nodded at the wizard holding onto Albus. The boy heard a sickening chuckle before the spell was said.

 _"Crucio!"_

Albus let out a searing scream as he was let go by the wizard. He dropped to the ground and grabbed at his head, where the spell had hit. He didn't even notice that he had dropped Delphi's wand. He withered on the ground uncontrollably and howled out in pain. It felt as though he was being stabbed multiple times with knives, his entire body was on fire but Albus knew that there were no flames to blame. It got worse when he was hit with the curse again and it didn't stop until he felt something slam itself into his face, causing him to quickly lose consciousness. Had he had the time to speak, he would have thanked whoever kicked him for giving him some relief.

* * *

 _5 August 2023_

The lights were off when Harry entered his home. It was early in the morning, and he had offered to go pick up some fresh clothing for him and Ginny. He also desperately needed a shower, and the one at St Mungo's wasn't cutting it for Harry. It also drove him mad, waiting in Lily's hospital room without any answers as to how the healers were going to save her and the...and the baby that was growing inside her.

He walked up to the stairs. He saw James' door first, it was cracked open and he could see a light that no doubt was from the lamp that rested on the teenager's bedside table. Quietly, Harry pushed the door open. His son laid on top of his bed, the covers hiding a majority of his body. He could see James' head, his hair disheveled and his eyes closed. He frowned at the bruises and the scratch marks on the young man's face, and he was tempted to wake his son and question him about them. Would he receive an answer? Harry wanted to say yes, but he was more likely than not to receive none. Frowning, Harry turned the lamp off and left his eldest sons room.

He saw Lily's door next and contemplated if he should enter it before shaking his head and walking towards Albus' room, which was next to his daughter's. Harry frowned at the mess but was glad that it wasn't entirely a wreck. He saw the teenagers mobile phone on his table, it was making a strange sound as the screen lit up. Picking it up, he pulled the wire out that likely kept the battery working. He saw a series of messages on the screen, all from Scorpius Malfoy. He scrolled down to the bottom of the screen and saw the earliest one, which was sent a few hours after Lily was taken to St Mungos.

 _Dad and I heard about your sister._

 _Did you contact the healer?_

 _You know, the right one?_

 _Did she make the potion?_

 _Did the healer give her any potions? She shouldn't of, she was there only to track the you-know-what's development._

 _I only know this because Dad doesn't know how to contact you without your dad knowing. Sorry._

 _Where are you?_

 _Why aren't you answering?_

 _Please tell me you haven't done something stupid._

Harry frowned as he read the latest message.

 _Please pick up. You're really starting to worry me, Al._

Harry pocketed his son's phone, though he wasn't particularly worried about Albus. He was more concerned, no, pissed off as to why Draco Malfoy knew more about his daughter's condition than he did. Maybe, maybe the bloody bastard knew about what happened to her. Maybe he was the one to give it to her or knew this "healer" who might of.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	18. Partner-In-Crime

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed and/or reviewed.

Note: There are possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

Dad and I heard about your sister.

Did you contact the healer?

You know, the right one?

Did she make the potion?

Did the healer give her any potions? She shouldn't of, she was there only to track the you-know-what's development.

I only know this because Dad doesn't know how to contact you without your dad knowing. Sorry.

Where are you?

Why aren't you answering?

Please tell me you haven't done something stupid.

 _Harry frowned as he read the latest message._

Please pick up. You're really starting to worry me, Al.

 _Harry pocketed his son's phone, though he wasn't particularly worried about Albus. He was more concerned, no, pissed off as to why Draco Malfoy knew more about his daughter's condition than he did. Maybe, maybe the bloody bastard knew about what happened to her. Maybe he was the one to give it to her or knew this "healer" who might of._

* * *

 _5 August 2023_

Hugo kept his distance from the rest of his family as they waited on the fifth floor of St Mungo's. No one other than his family, except for Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, were there; the healers had been generous when they offered to close it off for them. Hugo secretly wished they hadn't offered, he didn't want to be reminded that he was the odd one out. A squib amongst a bunch of famous wizards. His parents, both two of the three so-called 'Golden Trio' along with his Uncle Harry. His grandparents, both known for being the first real parental role-figures for the-boy-who-lived. His uncles and aunts-by-marriage, all veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts. His deceased Uncle Fred, who had died laughing before an explosion cut his life short. Apparently, he had been laughing at a joke Uncle Percy made, but Hugo didn't know if he should believe it or not. Uncle Percy wasn't known to make jokes, at all.

Teddy Lupin, his cousin's boyfriend and Uncle Harry's all but adoptive son were also with them. His legs were bouncing and he kept biting his lip. Hugo grimaced when the young man kept biting at the piercing lodged in his lip. Hugo didn't have interests in facial piercings, but he did have a bar that stretched itself from one side of his cartilage to another on his right ear. His Mum hadn't been too happy about that, but she had changed her mind about it when Dad had found out. He had been absolutely livid and it caused him to reveal some things that clearly had been on his chest for a long time.

 _"How could I have been given a_ _ **squib**_ _for a bloody son?"_ Hugo's father had venomously spat at his son. _"Had I known what you would become, you_ _ **never**_ _would have come home. Wouldn't bloody care what happened to you, as long as I never saw you again."_ Hugo remembered that he had stood there, trembling as his father paced around him with a look of absolute disgust on his freckled face. _"I would have had to convince your mum like I did when we found out about your...default. Maybe she would have agreed then. Merlin probably would've taken you from your hospital cot and given you off to some muggle on the street, but no she would have protested against as she did when you didn't get your letter. We would've been a normal, wizarding family. Me, your mother and sister. None of us would've had to deal with the embarrassment of having a bloody_ _ **squib**_ _in the family."_

Hermione, unfortunately for Ron, had heard her husband's entire confession and kicked him out not an hour later. And it was all Hugo's fault, or at least that's what he's told himself despite his mother's fervent protests against the thought. He probably shouldn't have told her, but he had been freaking out over something and it just slipped out before he could stop himself.

He glanced at his father, who was doing everything he could to not look at his son. The man appeared to be listening to whatever his new girlfriend, Padma, was saying but had no interest in whatever the witch was saying. He noticed how the woman looked uncomfortable, and Hugo could see why. She and Ron had only been dating for two months and hadn't been around the Weasley's much. It didn't help that Hermione was there, either. She was talking on her two-way-mirror, no doubt with one of her Ministry employees, but made the effort to look over towards Ron and Padma every once and a while and let her disdain silently seep through her cold facial expression. Hugo wondered if it was because his father had brought his girlfriend along, or because he had come in general.

"Move," Hugo heard. He turned his head away from his father and looked up. His sister, Rose, was standing above him, her hands were on her hips and she looked pissed.

Hugo frowned and nodded his head towards all the other chairs that were in the visitor's room, including the ones that were on both of Hugo's side. "There are more seats, Rose."

His sister's nose twitched, "I want your bloody seat. It's closest to the only bloody window and has a perfect view of the door."

Which was why Hugo had chosen it. He made the mistake of forgetting his book at home and his phone didn't work in the magic-fueled hospital. He would know when the healers or anyone else came through the door, and he would have a way to pass the time by watching the reporters outside the window harass everyone in sight. When he looked out it, his Uncle George and Aunt Angelina could be seen yelling at one photographer who must have said something they didn't like.

"You can sit next to me, you know."

His sister snorted and looked as though Hugo had just run over her cat. "Like I'd do _that."_

Hugo shook his head as his brown eyes met his sister's blue ones. "Why are you such a fucking-

Hugo didn't react when his grandmother dropped her cup of tea. It shattered to the ground with a little screech, but it was nothing in comparison to the sound that had escaped past the Weasley matriarch's lips.

 _"Hugo! Apologize to your sister!"_

The 16-year-old shook his head and stood up. He ignored the stares he received from his father's family as he walked towards the door. He dodged his mother's gentle hands as his shoulders locked into a stiff, raised position and his head drop as far as it could. He ignored his father's angered glares and Padma's frozen expression. He ignored his grandmother's stern look and his grandfather's pale one. The rest, Hugo didn't care to figure out what they were feeling as he made his way towards the door.

 _"Get back here, young man!"_ Hugo heard his father yell as the teenager threw open the door. The squib didn't respond, but he did raise his left hand and allowed a rather obscene gesture to say his goodbyes.

He took his time on the stairs, knowing that none of the Weasley's would follow. He was tempted to visit Lily in her private room, but no more than two people were allowed in there at a time and it didn't seem right to kick either Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny out. Hugo wondered if James or Albus had been by yet, probably not considering their unpredictable personalities. James wouldn't come, Hugo thought as he exited the stairway and into the ground floor, where Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were talking with the Welcome Witch. No, James wouldn't come here willingly, and Hugo doubted that Albus even knew about Lily being here.

"Hugo?" The teenager heard his uncle say in confusion when he noticed him. "Why're you down here?"

Hugo shrugged, "going to visit Jimmy and Al. Figured they'd want some company." He doubted it, but they both were always kind to Hugo. They never mentioned his lack of magical status, and he never brought up their...issues.

Uncle George gave the boy a tense smile, "good, that's good. Bring them by, Lily would want her brothers here."

Hugo wasn't so sure about that, but whatever. He nodded and watched as his uncle's lips fell.

"Are you alright, Hugh?"

"Yeah." Liar.

"You sure?"

"Very."

Hugo's uncle sighed but nodded. "Do you want company?"

The teenager frowned, "don't you want to stay here? Be with everyone if Lily-

"Not if those clowns," the tall Weasley motioned towards the reporters and photographers outside, "are out there." He looked at his wife, who frowned but nodded and smiled in Hugo's direction.

"Keep him out of trouble, Hughie," the woman said.

"No promises, Aunt Angelina."

Uncle George cracked a smile while Aunt Angelina let out a faux sigh of exasperation.

* * *

George never approved of his younger siblings parenting tactics. Both kept up the image of being the perfect parent when in reality they were the exact opposite. Ron didn't love his son, and George knew it was because Hugo was a squib. Ginny didn't know her children, nor did Harry as they both were too involved with their careers than they were the kids. All four teenagers were fucked up one way or another because of their parents. James was emotionally or mentally fucked up, something Ginny and Harry both venomously denied whenever it was brought up. Albus was going to end up in Azkaban if he kept breaking the law, something both Potter parents knew about but did nothing to stop. Lily, no one knew anything about what she had been up to until the damned healer told them, and even then they only knew that she clearly had been _with_ boys. Merlin only knows what else the girl had been doing. And Hugo, the boy distanced himself from everyone because he believed that they wouldn't accept him because his father and sister hadn't.

None of it was right to George, but he didn't know how to fix it. It was impossible to reach Ron, Ginny, and Harry, and speaking to his nephews and niece was difficult because they all were _very_ good at deflecting his questions with answers that people generally want to hear and not the ones that need to be said.

"Do you know where they keep the spare key?" George heard his 16-year-old nephew ask. He looked down at the bushy-haired boy who took after his mother in coloring and facial features. He wasn't tall like his father, but he did have his freckles and was rather lean but had some muscle. George knew that the boy did some sort of muggle sport that Hermione had both of her children participate in, though Rose had quit once she started Hogwarts.

Geroge nodded and walked towards the bed of rocks that once was a small flower garden. He picked up the rock that had the shape of an egg and was borderline on flatness if it weren't for the slight roundness in the middle. Just like Ron's stomach, George would of joked. He grabbed the key that was under the rock before placing it back in its place. George walked over to the door and unlocked it, tucking the key into his back jean pocket. He'd put it back later, or maybe he'd take it and get it copied so he could check up on his sister's children whenever things seemed far too quiet for his liking.

The sitting room was empty, as was the kitchen.

"James, Albus?" George heard his brown-haired nephew call out. "Are you here?"

George frowned at the photo that was hung nearby the staircase. It was Harry and a 5-year-old Albus, the boy was wearing his fathers signature glasses and Harry was laughing at whatever the child had said or done. Simpler times, George thought as he started to walk up the stairs. He heard Hugo follow him, but he didn't say anything. Since Fred's death, George wasn't one for conversation as much, at least the way he used to. What was the point if he didn't have his partner-in-crime to start or finish off his sentences?

All the doors but one were closed. George walked into the one that wasn't closed and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest the moment he entered.

James was sprawled out on his bed with disturbing markings and bruises on his face. George didn't hesitate in rushing towards the 19-year-old and roughly started to shake the boy out of his slumber. He used one hand to check for any signs of fresh blood, particularly on his arms. He grimaced at the sight of the teenagers angry-looking scars, but none were fresh though some were clearly new in comparison to the older ones.

"Oi, Jimmy," George said as Hugo watched from the doorway, wide-eyed. "You need to wake up so I can be sure you're not dead, okay?" The teenager didn't respond, and George didn't react when Hugo came over and place two fingers on the side of his cousin's neck.

"He's got a pulse. I think he's just sleeping," George heard the Granger-Weasley boy say before stepping back. "He needs help."

George frowned as he stopped shaking the unconscious teenager. "Do you see either of his parents here, Hugo?"

George felt bad when the boy winced, but he didn't have the time to apologize before the squib spoke.

"Not from them," Hugo said as he looked down at his scuffed up shoes, "nor from St. Mungo's. They didn't help him then, but there might be a place that'll be better."

"How?"

"It's a muggle hospital, but for people who deal with," George watched as his nephew tapped on his temple, "stuff that's all in their heads."

George frowned, "there's a place for that?"

Hugo nodded, "Mum took me to one a few months back." The boy's lip twitched, but George didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to ask, and he wouldn't pester it out of the teenager.

"Do you know where it's at?"

"London."

George frowned but nodded. "Will they accept him if he's," he paused as he looked down at James, "like this?"

"They should."

"What if he refuses?"

"Admissions can be either voluntary or involuntary."

"Really?"

Hugo nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "we'll need a car though. We can't just drag him in out of nowhere, after all. It's a muggle facility."

George nodded. "If we get him to your mother at St. Mungo's-

"The healers will notice and want to keep him there themselves, or the media and who knows what'll happen then."

"Fuck," George said as he stood up and rubbed at his chin. "Stay here with Jimmy," he told his nephew. "I'll go get your mum and see if she'd be willing to drive him there."

Hugo nodded, "she'll be more willing than Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry."

George didn't say anything to that, though he did nod in agreement. His sister and brother-in-law were bloody insane to let everyone believe that they led the perfect life. Clearly, they didn't if their children's actions were anything to go by.

"Good luck trying to get her over here with everyone else up there," George heard Hugo say, causing the older man to groan. Right, he had his bloody family to deal with as well. How fucking brilliant _that_ was going to be.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	19. Merlin's Sake

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Note: There are possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"What if he refuses?"_

 _"Admissions can be either voluntary or involuntary."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Hugo nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "we'll need a car though. We can't just drag him in out of nowhere, after all. It's a muggle facility."_

 _George nodded. "If we get him to your mother at St. Mungo's-_

 _"The healers will notice and want to keep him there themselves, or the media and who knows what'll happen then."_

 _"Fuck," George said as he stood up and rubbed at his chin. "Stay here with Jimmy," he told his nephew. "I'll go get your mum and see if she'd be willing to drive him there."_

 _Hugo nodded, "she'll be more willing than Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry."_

 _George didn't say anything to that, though he did nod in agreement. His sister and brother-in-law were bloody insane to let everyone believe that they led the perfect life. They didn't if their children's actions were anything to go by._

 _"Good luck trying to get her over here with everyone else up there," George heard Hugo say, causing the older man to groan. Right, he had his bloody family to deal with as well. How fucking brilliant that was going to be._

* * *

 _5 August 2023_

The moment Hugo left, all Hell broke loose on the fifth floor of St Mungo's.

Ron turned towards Hermione and said, "what have you been doing with that little bastard?"

Hermione scowled as she stood. "Raising _him_ , what have you been doing with _her?"_ She pointed at Rose, who glared at her as she sat down in Hugo's seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You asked the question first, it's only fair that I do the same."

"No, it's not," Ron argued. "Rosie-

"Is a condescending little brat because of you," Hermione interrupted as she held her finger up in front of her estranged husband. "Hugo shouldn't have said what he had said, but Rose started it for Merlin's sake!"

"She would never-

"Did you not hear her or were you too preoccupied with ignoring everything that was surrounding Hugo?"

"Do you honestly expect me to-

 _"Yes I bloody do!"_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because, regrettably, you're his father!"_

 _"Regrettably?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Hermione shouted, not caring that her in-laws were watching in shock. "Ever since we discovered-

 _"Don't!"_ Ron said angerly. "It's not because of _that!"_

"Bollocks."

"Please," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked towards Ron and Hermione. "There's no need for any fighting. Especially about as ridiculous as-

"Are you bloody serious?" Hermione demanded, looking at her mother-in-law with wide eyes. "Ridiculous? What part about your son and granddaughter's behavior towards your grandson is _ridiculous?"_

Mrs. Weasley looked baffled as she stared at Hermione. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally spoke. "You need to understand how _embarrassing_ it is, Hermione, to have a" the elderly witch paused, "a _squib_ in the family."

 _"Embarrassing?"_ Hermione demanded in bewilderment. "All because he's a _squib?"_

Hermione's eyes wandered all over the room, watching as the Weasley's shifted away from her or attempted to. A humorless laugh escaped past the Minister's lips as she shook her head.

"Incredible, how ironic coming from you bloody people."

"Excuse me?"

"You accepted me into the family even though _both_ of my parents possess no magic what-so-ever," Hermione said as she eyed everyone. She scowled when her daughter looked away. "You welcomed Harry into your family even though he was raised by people who had no magic. You accept and find _amazement_ in muggles," her eyes burned into Mr. Weasley's, who swiftly looked away in shame, "even though you know _nothing_ about them." Hermione threw her hands up into the air before dropping them down to her chest and crossing them over the area. "What's so different about Hugo that none of you want to be around him?"

"It's not that, dear-

Hermione held a finger up in Mrs. Weasley's direction. "I don't believe that for one second, Molly." She shook her head in disgust. "He's your _grandson,"_ she looked at her brothers-in-law and their wives Bill, Percy, Fleur, and Audrey, "your _nephew."_ At her nephews and nieces Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Lucy, she said, "your _cousin."_ Her eyes landed on her estranged husband and daughter, Hermione glared at them, _"your son and brother, for fuck's sake and you all find him embarrassing."_

 _"What's embarrassing?"_ Hermione turned and saw Ginny standing there. Her hair was well kept, but still a mess. She wore no makeup, and the bags under her eyes either meant that she's been crying or not sleeping. Possibly both, though it was hard to tell with Ginny. It was hard to tell if it was all for show, considering she's not particularly close with any of her children and she wouldn't want to be caught crying by the reporters outside.

"Your nephew," Hermione retorted.

"Which one?"

"Hugo."

"Oh."

Hermione scowled," un-bloody-believable." She then shook her head and said, "how's Lily?" She needed to change the subject before it drove her completely mad with rage.

"They're trying to work around the...baby," Ginny answered. "Angelina's with her."

"She doesn't want it," Teddy said from his spot in the corner of the room. Hermione was surprised to hear the young man, she had forgotten that he was here with Victoire, who was sitting next to him with a book in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned, her face unreadable to Hermione. Her face was pale, but she lacked any sort of expression.

Teddy frowned as he leaned forward and wrung his hands together. "James told me that Lily had Albus go and get her a potion to terminate the pregnancy."

"You're lying."

"Would James lie about something like this?"

"Yes."

"For himself, but not his sister."

"Where did Albus get the potion?" Hermione asked, feeling any remaining color drain from her face.

Teddy shook his head, "he didn't. He didn't get any potions for Lily. He left to get it though but had come back empty-handed apparently. By then, Lily was already here if I'm not mistaken."

"When did you hear about this?"

"Three days ago."

Ginny glared at her husband's godson and said, "and you kept this a _secret?"_

"Would you have listened?"

 _"How dare you-_

"He's not lying," Hermione said as she looked at Ginny. "You wouldn't have listened. You never listen. Not to James when he needs help. Not to Albus when he breaks any law he can." She frowned, "and not to Lily when she wanted your attention. Why else would she get the tattoo and run off as much as she had?"

"She has a _tattoo?"_

"Mum," Bill said as he shook his head. "You have to mention _that?_ Of all bloody things?"

"If Albus didn't give her the potion," Victoire said as she grabbed one of Teddy's hands with both of hers, "who did?"

"Who else did Lily tell?"

"Only her brothers."

Hermione frowned, "did _they_ tell anyone?"

"James hasn't left the house since he got out of-

"Please don't mention _that,"_ Ginny interrupted, causing Hermione to scowl at her.

"What about Albus?" Audrey asked, her facial expression covered completely with worried lines. "Didn't he recently get arrested for fighting one of Lily's friends?"

Everyone looked at the brown-haired woman, who scowled. "What? I work in the Ministry, and they, unfortunately, are relentless in their asperation for gossip. Especially the ones that hold a grudge against us all."

"He got into a fight with one of Lily's friends?"

"What do you mean when you say 'grudge'?"

Audrey waved off the last question as she looked at Ginny and by default, Hermione. "What if the friend he injured is the father? Of Lily's baby?"

"Merlin," Ginny said as her head fell into her hands. "I know the boy you're talking about, and I never would have guessed it."

"Who is it?"

"Dean Thomas' son, Ian."

"Is it possible that he knows?"

"I don't know," Ginny admitted as she lifted her head and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Albus could have told him, but he would never hurt Lily or the...baby."

"Is there a way to save Lily and the baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frowning.

"That's what the healers are trying to figure out, Mum."

"What about just saving Lily?" Everyone looked at Teddy, who held his hands up when he saw the looks on their faces. "What? It's not like Lily wants to have this kid. She took the bloody potion that was believed to be one for an abortion."

"How would Lily even know about this kind of potion?" Ginny questioned. "She's not particularly good with potions, and it's not something that's ever been covered in the class."

"James would know though," Teddy said as he looked down. "He probably was the one to tell her about it in the first place."

"Why would he know about an abortion potion?" Ron asked as he sat back down in his seat and took a flushed Padma's hand. To Hermione, Padma looked _extremely_ uncomfortable with everything that was being discussed. She wasn't ready for the insanity that was the Potter-Granger-Weasley family. Hermione almost felt bad for her.

"I might have told him about it a couple of years back," Teddy admitted.

"And why do _you_ know about it?" Victoire questioned as she dropped her boyfriend's hand and moved away from him.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I was working at an apothecary shop at the time. A lot of people ask for that potion, believe it or not."

"Why did you tell James though?" Ginny demanded.

"He asked."

"Seriously, Edward."

Teddy scowled. "He asked, and I answered. I don't know why he asked, maybe it was for a friend."

"James has friends?" Rose asked.

"Had, actually," Louis said as he entered the conversation. He was sitting close to Dominique, no longer messing around with the snitch he had gotten from Merlin-knows-where. "He had one friend." He frowned when he saw the looks he was receiving, "I only know about her because we shared a bloody dormitory."

"Her?"

Louis nodded, "I don't know her name, but she was the one who died during our Fifth Year."

"Wait, he was friends with _that_ girl?" Dominique asked, surprised.

"What do you mean by _'that_ girl'?" Fleur questioned her daughter, frowning at the girl's tone.

Dominique's face turned red. "Nothing, she was just _really_ strange. She was in Ravenclaw and never ate at meals. She was _very_ thin, almost like a skeleton." The redhead frowned. "Maybe that's why Jimmy was her friend, she was just as screwed up as he is."

Ginny frowned, "he's not-

 _"Quit lying to yourself, Gin,"_ everyone heard. Hermione turned her head towards the door, George was standing there. He didn't look too pleased, not that Hermione blamed him.

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded.

George wasn't fazed by his sister's tone. He looked at Hermione and said, "do you think you can drive Jimmy and me somewhere?"

"James is here?" Ginny asked her brother, who ignored her as he kept his eyes firmly on Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said, wondering why the wizard would need a ride in her car. "Where to?"

George shook his head, "I'll tell you in the car."

"Why can't you tell her here?" Ron demanded, insulted.

George snorted, "it's none of your business, Ron." He glanced around the room. "Or any of yours either."

Ginny frowned, "it is _my_ business, George. Especially if it affects one of my children."

"Since when did you give a fuck about your kids, Ginny?"

 _"George!"_

The wizard scowled at his mother before looking back at Hermione. "It's really important. I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag. She glanced at her daughter, frowning. "We'll discuss your behavior later, young lady."

Rose looked like she was going to protest, but Hermione didn't give her the chance. She left before the girl could even open her mouth.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was more surprised to know that Harry Potter knew where he lived than he was by the abnormal greeting he gave him. Or should he say greetings? At least ten of them, if Draco counted correctly the number of times Potter's fists had flown and crashed into his face.

The widower rubbed at his throbbing jaw as he started to picked himself off of the ground. "Afternoon, Potter. Might I be given the chance to-

 _"Shut up, Malfoy,"_ Potter spat as he dragged the wizard up by his collar with his reddening fist. In the Auror's other hand was his wand, which was pointing at Draco's face. _"What did you give my daughter?"_

Draco scowled, "I didn't give your daughter anything, or your son for that matter. Speaking of your son, you wouldn't happen to know where he's at, would you? My son's worried about him."

Potter scoffed, "Your son, my a-

Draco pushed the other wizard away, reaching for his wand which had been conveniently by his feet thanks to the surprise attack that sent him flying to the ground in the first place. He pointed his wand at the bespectacled wizard, scowling. "Don't talk about my son like that, Potter. I've never said anything malicious against your children."

Potter glared, "what do you mean you didn't give either of them anything?"

"I told your son that he needed to find out how far along your daughter was before I gave her any potion," Draco said as he lowered his wand. He probably shouldn't have done that, but he didn't feel like getting into a duel today with a pissed off Potter. "There's a healer who specializes in that. Your son contacted the wrong one despite me giving him her information."

Potter's nose twitched as he clenched harder on his wand. Draco secretly hoped that magic-channeling stick would snap in-between the Chosen One's fingers, it would give him an advantage. An unfair one, but an advantage all the same.

"Have you seen him?"

"Specify Potter," Draco ordered as the Auror lowered his wand. "Do hurry, I don't have all day. I've got a lot of things to get done."

Harry scowled as he pulled out what Draco recognized as Albus Potter's phone. He only knew it was the tall teenagers because of the case Scorpius had not subtly picked out for him. Pikachu, his son had called the little yellow creature on the plastic covering. It had red circles on its cheeks, a lightning-bolt-like tail and had a red hat on over its head.

"He normally always has that on him," Draco said, which appeared to startle the other man. His head jerked back, as though it was shocking that grey-eyed man was aware of the teenager's habits. Unfortunately, he had to consider the amount of time his son spent with the middle Potter child. How else was he to know if his son got pulled into one Albus Potter's lawbreaking schemes?

"He does?"

Draco nodded, "whenever he's not with my son, they're usually always calling or messaging one another on those bloody things."

With a stiff nod, Potter pocketed the phone back into his jacket. "Is there a possibility that this healer did give Albus something that could have harmed my daughter?"

Draco shook his head, "no. I've known this healer for years, always kept her promise on not intentionally harming anyone I send her way and vice versa."

Potter frowned but appeared to accept what Draco was saying. "How did she get the potion then?"

"You're asking the wrong wizard, Potter," Draco said, though wondering the same thing. "Ask your son, he may know."

"Yeah, well that means I'm going to have to find him first."

"Good look with that," Draco retorted before he turned to go back into his house as he initially planned before Potter's sudden arrival. Frowning, he turned his head towards the Auror and said, "I'll let you know if my son hears from him."

"I...thanks, Malfoy."

"I'd hope you'll return the favor one day, Potter."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	20. Bloody Mad

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed this story.

Note: There are possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Potter's nose twitched as he clenched harder on his wand. Draco secretly hoped that magic-channeling stick would snap in-between the Chosen One's fingers, it would give him an advantage. An unfair one, but an advantage all the same._

 _"Have you seen him?"_

 _"Specify Potter," Draco ordered as the Auror lowered his wand. "Do hurry, I don't have all day. I've got a lot of things to get done."_

 _Harry scowled as he pulled out what Draco recognized as Albus Potter's phone. He only knew it was the tall teenagers because of the case Scorpius had not subtly picked out for him. Pikachu, his son had called the little yellow creature on the plastic covering. It had red circles on its cheeks, a lightning-bolt-like tail and had a red hat on over its head._

 _"He normally always has that on him," Draco said, which appeared to startle the other man. His head jerked back, as though it was shocking that grey-eyed man was aware of the teenager's habits. Unfortunately, he had to consider the amount of time his son spent with the middle Potter child. How else was he to know if his son got pulled into one Albus Potter's lawbreaking schemes?_

 _"He does?"_

 _Draco nodded, "whenever he's not with my son, they're usually always calling or messaging one another on those bloody things."_

 _With a stiff nod, Potter pocketed the phone back into his jacket. "Is there a possibility that this healer did give Albus something that could have harmed my daughter?"_

 _Draco shook his head, "no. I've known this healer for years, always kept her promise on not intentionally harming anyone I send her way and vice versa."_

 _Potter frowned but appeared to accept what Draco was saying. "How did she get the potion then?"_

 _"You're asking the wrong wizard, Potter," Draco said, though wondering the same thing. "Ask your son, he may know."_

 _"Yeah, well that means I'm going to have to find him first."_

 _"Good look with that," Draco retorted before he turned to go back into his house as he initially planned before Potter's sudden arrival. Frowning, he turned his head towards the Auror and said, "I'll let you know if my son hears from him."_

 _"I...thanks, Malfoy."_

 _"I'd hope you'll return the favor one day, Potter."_

* * *

 _5 August 2023_

James heard his cousin before he saw him. It was impossible not to hear the little bastard, with his music whispering through his earbuds. One of those songs that could be played while high. James wondered what that was like, to play a song that was amplified by the euphoria and toxicity of narcotics. He knew that the 16-year-old was known to get high on whatever he got from that one muggle; Hermione didn't know, of course. Hugo may have been a squib, but he still had a persona to paint, especially when around his mother. James only knew this little tidbit because he had caught the little fucker snorting some funny-looking powder about a couple of months ago in his room during the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. They both had been forced to attend because of the 'moral support' or whatever had been their parent's reasoning. It didn't take any convincing from the younger teen for James to keep his fucking mouth shut; though he did have to fork over some of the uncrushed pills in favor of complete silence. The drug felt almost as good as any of James' blades, it made him laugh like a fucking lunatic for hours and he forgot about all his shit for once. Until the drug wore off that is and made the 19-year-old feel as though he was slowly dying. He slit his wrists almost to bone a week or two later; Lily, who had been suspended after failing to successfully seduce some Ravenclaw into taking her exams with a Polyjuice Potion James had brewed up for her, found him in a pool of his blood. Not one of the eldest Potter's finest moments, but it is what it was.

Not making a sound, James opened his eyes and saw his cousin bobbing his head to the song with _his_ pack of Jelly Babies in his right hand. He watched as the squib tipped the package and two _—_ one red and the other yellow _—_ dropped into his opened left palm. Hugo threw the gummy sweets into his mouth and momentarily grinned until he saw James looking at him with a less than impressed expression on his face.

"You're up."

"And you're eating my sweets."

"Yeah, well I didn't have much of a choice," the squib said as he threw the sweets onto the bedside table. A few of the gummies fell out of the bed, but luckily only one dropped to the floor. Eh, he'd pick them up later.

"Why're you here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my cousin?"

"Do you have any more of your-

"No."

"Then get the fuck out."

"Not happening, Jimmy."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you've gone and fucked up your face."

James scowled, "the bruises maybe, but not the scratches."

"Bollocks."

"I'm being," he cringed, "serious here."

"Like I said."

James groaned and forced himself to sit up. He propped his hands behind his back and kept his arms nearly straight. He glared at his cousin and said, "when did you get a conscience?"

"When did you nearly gouge your eyes out?"

"That wasn't me."

"Than who was it?"

Silence, absolute silence. Fuck, what would he say?

" _Oh, these? They're from my dead girlfriend, you know the one who was pregnant with a kid and was equally as fucked up as I am?"_ He thought before shaking his head and saying, "you wouldn't know this individual."

"I highly doubt it considering I'm looking at said-

"I'm not joking, Hugh."

"And when have you ever said a joke, Jimmy?"

"Fuck off."

"Not right now, cousin."

James groaned and let himself fall back onto his back as he removed his hands and arms away from his bed. He landed without a trace of dignity, not that it matters to him in the slightest.

"Get. Out."

"I will," Hugo said as he crossed his left leg over his right one and clasped his hands on top of his knees, "but I'm too busy watching the trainwreck that is James Sirius Potter."

"You're a fucking bastard."

"Come up with something new, please," the 16-year-old retorted. "I've heard that one _several_ times before."

"I'd imagine you've heard worse."

"You're not lying, for once."

The ghost of a smirk appeared on James' face before it disappeared. "Why're you here, Hugo? Lily's the one who's at St Mungo's."

There wasn't a response from his cousin, which made James suspicious.

"Hugo..."

"Look..."

"Are you here to watch me or something?"

"Or something," James heard his cousin mutter under his breath.

"Get out."

"Not until my Mum comes with Uncle George."

"Why're they coming?"

"Because you need help."

James scowled as he lifted his head. "I'm fine."

Hugo snorted, "George saw your scars. He's gone to get my Mum, she'll know what to do with you."

"I'm not going back to St Mungo's." James rolled on to his side, away from his cousin. He stared at the dead girl sitting at his window covered in her blood. He wondered how long she had been there, watching them with her dead, cold eyes.

"And you're not."

"What?" James looked away from the dead girl and back at his cousin.

"You'll be going to this place where you can get your shit together," Hugo said as he waved his hand about. "The woman who runs it is a squib, so you'll be able to mention your magic and shit."

"Squib?" James asked as the lines on his forehead knotted together. "Is this some sort of muggle hospital?"

"Yep but wizards and squibs alike go there, or at least squibs. Do you honestly expect any wizard to know about this bloody place?"

"Fuck."

"Oi, it's this or St Mungo's."

James scowled and turned away. He looked at the dead girl, who was now smoking one of her cigarettes she must have stolen from her father. She smirked and winked, no longer covered in blood or had any sort of...injury what-so-ever. Her eyes weren't cold, but warm. No longer milky but chocolate-like. Just like they had before she had been thrown headfirst into the middle of the bloody road. Her hair wasn't sticky from the blood, but curly and bouncing against her shoulders like those one muggle toys that got tangled up without any badgering to the metal springs. No bones were sticking out of her neck, but a choker was wrapped around the body part. It was the one he had gotten for her as a birthday present. She still looked far too thin for his liking, but she looked alive. She didn't look dead, and that made James want to jump out of bed, grab her and twirl her around the room.

"Jimmy?"

James looked away and saw his cousin, looking at him as though he had been confounded a million times.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He turned back towards her and frowned when he saw that she was no longer at his window.

"Are you sure?" Hugo questioned. "I've been talking my head off here and you haven't been telling me to fuck off for five minutes."

"I'm talking now, aren't I?"

Hugo didn't say anything, he just turned his head and looked away as James looked at him. A pinpricking ding was heard and James watched as the squib looked down at his phone.

"They're here," the Granger-Weasley boy said as he looked up. "Are you going to get out of that bed without any trouble, or will Uncle George and I need to drag you out of it?"

James scowled and said, "give me a minute here. Don't I get a chance to pack any bags or shower?"

"No."

Fuck, of course not.

* * *

Albus woke up alone with a throbbing face and his insane, ex-whatever Delphini had once been to him, looking at him with wide dark eyes.

"Good, you're up."

"Not really, considering you were dead in my dream."

"That would be my worst nightmare."

"For you maybe."

The evil witch didn't look impressed. Her eyes glowered as she examined the teenager as he looked above his head and noticed the chains that were wrapped around his wrists, suspending himself off of the ground, though his feet were touching the ground. He frowned as he realized how cold and stone-like the ground felt. He wasn't wearing his hightop shoes or his socks; he didn't recognize the room he was, partly due to how dark the room was. The only light in the darkroom was a flickering lightbulb that hung from the ceiling, wherever that started. He could just barely make out Delphi, mostly in part to her being just inches away from his face.

Albus looked at Delphi and smirked. "Kinky."

The escaped Azkaban prisoner scowled and opened her mouth to speak, but Albus beat her to it.

"What'd you put in the potion, Riddle?"

 _"Don't call me Riddle,"_ Delphi hissed. "Don't you dare use that _dirty, muggle_ name in my presences."

"Alright, do I call you Black or Lestrange then?" Albus smirked until he saw the wicked gleam in the Dark Lord's daughters eyes.

"You know," Delphi said as she twirled her wand around her long, pale fingers, "had I known how dysfunctional your family had been back then, I would have waited a few more years before meeting you."

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about, Delphini?"

Delphi snorted upon hearing her full name, "granted I doubt I can go back and revive my father." The young woman smirked as she walked towards Albus and said, "but I still can torment your father in a way that everybody loses no matter what happens."

"You're bloody mad."

"It runs in the family," the witch dismissed as she waved her wandless hand at the teenager. "I will lose because I will never get to see my father; I know that when this is all over, I'll be right back in my cell at Azkaban."

Albus frowned, an unsettling thought raced across his mind as he watched as Delphi grin at him as though he were her friend.

"Your father," Delphi said as she reached out towards Albus with her free hand, though she (to his relief) didn't touch him. Her fingers traced along his jawline, but never once did their skin meet. "He'll lose because he won't be able to stop his newest enemy."

"And that is...?"

Delphi smiled before she turned and started to walk away from the middle Potter child. "Why," she said, "you of course. Did you honestly think I'd just let you rot in this bloody place?"

Albus' lips twitched to the side, he didn't like the sound of this at all. "I won't go along with your plans."

The wizard paled when the witch started to laugh almost in a manic-like tone. It was unsettling and made his skin clam up and feel as though a thousand little insects were running up and down it.

Albus winced when Delphi turned her body and looked at him. Her head was tilted off to the side, for a moment he wished for the bones in her neck to jump out and severe whatever parts worked in keeping her spine and head together.

 _"Oh, who's to say you've got a choice in the matter?"_ She laughed and started to walk away. _"You'll lose because you're going to end up in a cell right next to me when this is all over, Alby."_

Albus could only stare in horror at the witch until he could no longer see her. What did she mean by that? How was he going to get out of this one? Merlin, what was going to happen to him?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	21. Guilt and Satisfaction

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

Note: There are possible triggering moments. I also apologize for not updating this sooner.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"You're bloody mad."_

 _"It runs in the family," the witch dismissed as she waved her wandless hand at the teenager. "I will lose because I will never get to see my father; I know that when this is all over, I'll be right back in my cell at Azkaban."_

 _Albus frowned, an unsettling thought raced across his mind as he watched as Delphi grin at him as though he were her friend._

 _"Your father," Delphi said as she reached out towards Albus with her free hand, though she (to his relief) didn't touch him. Her fingers traced along his jawline, but never once did their skin meet. "He'll lose because he won't be able to stop his newest enemy."_

 _"And that is...?"_

 _Delphi smiled before she turned and started to walk away from the middle Potter child. "Why," she said, "you of course. Did you honestly think I'd just let you rot in this bloody place?"_

 _Albus' lips twitched to the side, he didn't like the sound of this at all. "I won't go along with your plans."_

 _The wizard paled when the witch started to laugh almost in a manic-like tone. It was unsettling and made his skin clam up and feel as though a thousand little insects were running up and down it._

 _Albus winced when Delphi turned her body and looked at him. Her head was tilted off to the side, for a moment he wished for the bones in her neck to jump out and severe whatever parts worked in keeping her spine and head together._

"Oh, who's to say you've got a choice in the matter?" _She laughed and started to walk away._ "You'll lose because you're going to end up in a cell right next to me when this is all over, Alby."

 _Albus could only stare in horror at the witch until he could no longer see her. What did she mean by that? How was he going to get out of this one? Merlin, what was going to happen to him?_

* * *

 _6 August 2023_

Rose scowled as her disgrace of a brother walked towards her. He kept his head down as he sat down next to her on the bench a few streets away from St Mungos. She wanted to get away from the awkward gloominess of the waiting room. She would have moved if she hadn't noticed the fresh blackeye on his face.

"Who'd you piss off this time?" Rose sneered, the right side of her lip sliding upward without any disruption.

The brown-haired boy stared at her, keeping his emotions carefully bottled up. If only he had this sort of attitude the other day, Rose wouldn't have gotten a one-sided shouting match with her mother. The little bastard had always been her mother's favorite, not that Hermione would ever admit it. Rose didn't understand why her mother gave a fuck about Hugo, he was a squib. He's got nothing to offer to the wizarding world, so why should her mother include him in the family?

Family, Rose thought as she venomously shook her head. Her brother destroyed their family, drove her father to leave, and after a lengthy battle with her mother, she followed without anyone trailing behind her.

"Jimmy."

Rose snorted, impressed. "Good for him," she said, mildly taken back by the action of her cousin. James had always been an odd one to Rose, too secretive and unpredictable for her liking. She wondered if the eldest Potter child was more inclined to the wizarding world's belief on squibs than Rose initially thought. Maybe she'd visit him later and ask.

Rose didn't react when the disgrace of the Granger-Weasley family glared at her. Both of his hands were hidden by bandages and his arms covered completely by his maroon pullover.

"Did you damage your hands trying to punch him or something?"

"No, I cut my hands from the shattered glass in Mum's car." Rose frowned but didn't get the chance to speak as her brother continued. "James smashed his head up against the window when we tried to get him inside it."

"What?"

The vile look on Rose's face dropped as she stared at her squib brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from her.

"He's been hurting himself again," the boy next to her said in a quiet tone. "Mum, Uncle George, and I tried to get him into the car so we could take him to a facility that could help him." Hugo wrung his hands together, grimacing at the contact but not caring to stop. "He didn't react well to it."

"Clearly," Rose muttered in agreement. She looked at her brother and opened her mouth to speak, before looking away as the younger teen looked at her. "Did he not want to go to this...facility?"

"Not really," Hugo admitted, "but he left the house without us needing to drag him out. He lost it when he saw Mum's car, though. He kept saying _"I'm not getting in that fucking car,"_ and he refused to move until we had to grab him."

"How'd he break the window with his head?"

"He bashed it up against it," the 16-year-old said, frowning. "Kept doing it until the bloody thing broke." He shook his head and sighed. "He should have been in the middle, not next to any of the window seats."

"Merlin." Rose grimaced as she wrung her hands together. "Why...How long has this been going on?"

Hugo looked at his sister, she could see that he was worried. She hoped that he could see that she felt the same way. If so, he better not mention it.

"A long time, I think," the squib said. "Jimmy's not one to talk about his feelings, and it's taking its toll on him."

Rose frowned as she eyed her brother, for once not looking away from the boy's brown eyes. "He could come and talk to any of our family."

Hugo scoffed. "I really doubt it, Rose." Rose watched as her brother looked down at his bandaged hands. "Dad's family doesn't have much understanding about certain things."

"Such as?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Hugo said as he looked back at his sister. His eyes bore into hers, but she didn't look away even though she wanted to. She could tell what her brother was feeling, not that she would ever admit that.

"Humor me."

The squib shook his head as he stood up. "You really have no clue, fucking hell," he said.

"Did you know that James had asked about an abortion potion a few years ago?" Rose asked, examining the features on her brother's face. She watched as her brother's lips twitched and he shifted his gaze away from her.

"So you know about him and his girlfriend then?"

Rose's eyes grew wide as she took this information in. Girlfriend? When did her cousin have a girlfriend?

Merlin, wait a second—

"When the bloody hell did James get a girlfriend?"

Hugo winced, Rose could tell instantly that he had said something he shouldn't of.

"She was in a different house at Hogwarts," Hugo said, sighing as he sat back down next to his sister, who for once didn't look disgusted by the sudden action. "I guess they had been friends before they got together."

"Did they...get rid of it?"

"Not in the way either had expected," Hugo answered as he ran a hand through his untamable hair. "She died before they could make a decision."

"How do you know this?"

"Who'd ever ask a squib about a wizard problem?"

Against her wishes, her cheeks started to burn up as she looked away. Right, no one would even suspect that the eldest son of the wizarding world's savior could ever confide in his squib cousin. It could have been a scandal, Rose theorized as she shook her head in disbelief. No one would ever notice Hugo, she was sure as hell wouldn't of. No one but her mother, anyway. Hermione was the only one who ever really paid any attention to what Hugo had to say, and James and Uncle George so it was recently discovered.

"He didn't tell me willing though," Hugo revealed.

"What do you mean?"

Sheepish, Hugo flashed a quick but awkward smirk on his face before it fell. "We might have gotten high on some pills I got from a bloke. Jimmy spilled his guts midway through a two-hour laughing session. I promised him I wouldn't say anything unless he did something stupid."

Rose scowled. "Was this before or after his...You-know-what?"

"Suicide attempt?" Hugo bluntly questioned, causing his sister to wince. The boy grimaced as he sighed and said, "he told me a week or so before it happened. I thought about telling Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, but neither would listen when I tried to speak. Neither would the healers."

This troubled Rose as she attempted to not dwell on the strange feeling she felt going on in her head.

Guilt, she wanted to think but not feel. Satisfaction, she wanted to feel but not think about. Guilt and satisfaction, two very different things that Rose knew should never mix. She knew no one ever listened to Hugo — herself included, which caused her to feel ... ashamed of herself. It should please her that no one listened to her brother, but it didn't. Not when it was something too destructive to ignore.

"Did you ever meet her?" Rose asked.

When her brother didn't answer, Rose said something foreign on her lips.

"Hugo."

Her brother inhaled deeply, glanced at his shoes, and exhaled before he glanced back towards his sister.

"Not really," he admitted. "I overheard an argument between them once. It was when I was staying the night, Lily wanted to know about something I think and I only went because Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry weren't there." Hugo shook his head. "I don't know what it was, but that's not important. Jimmy and his girlfriend were arguing about—" He shook his head again as he looked Rose right in her eyes. "You can't tell anyone about this, Rose."

"Tell me what?" Rose asked, eyeing her brother with both confusion and suspicion.

Hugo sighed. "Lily was downstairs and Jimmy and his girlfriend were arguing about what to do with her pregnancy. They were saying awful things about one another, and I think one of them was pushed against a wall. I don't know, something could have been thrown for all I know, but it was bad. Lily didn't notice or she didn't care enough to. Albus was gone too, so..."

Rose didn't know what to say, not until she remembered how to use her voice.

"Where is he?" She asked, still processing what her brother had just told her.

To her surprise, Hugo shrugged.

"He's at that...facility place you mention?"

Again, Hugo shrugged and Rose wanted to hit her brother or kick him, though not really.

"Where is he then?"

"No idea," Hugo said as he stood up. His feet rocked back and forth on the ground, though he didn't seem to notice. "After he broke the window, Mum stopped the car and before anyone could stop him, Jimmy got out of the car and ran off. Uncle George and I tried to run after him, but we couldn't catch up to him before we lost him. For someone who hasn't left his house in months, Jimmy's fucking fast."

* * *

Delphi watched as Albus slept uneasily from his position, hanging from the rafters in the cold room. Though, she wondered if Albus was actually sleeping, and not just unconscious from their little session a few hours ago.

Idly, Delphi twirled Albus' wand between her long fingers. It had taken some time to find the wand in the Potter home, and risky considering the older Potter boy was there but Delphi quickly realized he was alert as a freshly murdered corpse. The wood felt nice against her skin, though not balanced correctly. Hopefully, that would change once her father's foolish followers finished with the bloody potion.

Delphi frowned as she examined Albus Potter. He was distant enough from his parents that it would be easy for her to slip into their lives unnoticed, but it would be more trickery with his siblings and the Malfoy boy. They knew him better, and for once, Delphi pitied the boy over that.

She believed that, if her parents were alive, they would have at least known where she currently was, unlike the Potter's who probably hadn't even realized that their second son was with her.

Though had they known, her plan wouldn't be as successful as it is now.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Annoymous: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.


	22. Fucking Field Day

The Kids Aren't Alright

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and read the story.

Note: There are possible triggering moments.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Delphi watched as Albus slept uneasily from his position, hanging from the rafters in the cold room. Though, she wondered if Albus was actually sleeping, and not just unconscious from their little session a few hours ago._

 _Idly, Delphi twirled Albus' wand between her long fingers. It had taken some time to find the wand in the Potter home, and risky considering the older Potter boy was there but Delphi quickly realized he was alert as a freshly murdered corpse. The wood felt nice against her skin, though not balanced correctly. Hopefully, that would change once her father's foolish followers finished with the bloody potion._

 _Delphi frowned as she examined Albus Potter. He was distant enough from his parents that it would be easy for her to slip into their lives unnoticed, but it would be more trickery with his siblings and the Malfoy boy. They knew him better, and for once, Delphi pitied the boy over that._

 _She believed that, if her parents were alive, they would have at least known where she currently was, unlike the Potter's who probably hadn't even realized that their second son was with her._

 _Though had they known, her plan wouldn't be as successful as it is now._

* * *

 _7 August 2023_

James wondered if rain was a sign that the world was crying.

As he looked up at the cloudy, miserable sky, he closed his eyes and thought of the stars he couldn't see. They were still out there but hiding. It must have been nice, to hide, but then again the stars he would have seen was long gone. Bright, but dead. A lasting imagine on a world that took it for granted every night, unless interested in looking through a telescope and mapping it out for everyone else to see.

It made James think of that night. The rain had been horrible, and she and her father had found him walking on the very street he was on now.

James watched as a car raced past him, inches away from his path at the side of the street.

 _"Get in the fucking car, James!"_ He heard in his head, wincing as he thought of the girl who had said—no, yelled it.

Looking down, he brushed his soaking wet hair off his forehead, wincing as his hand dragged along the cuts on his right temple where he had smashed his Aunt Hermione's window. He looked down at his left hand and saw cuts from the little shards of glass still embedded into his head. He knew he'd have to get them out, but it wasn't on the top of his list.

He could see the lights from London up ahead. James knew that he was close to St Mungo's, and for once, he was tempted to go in. Not to admit himself or anything like that, but to see Lily.

James sighed as he stopped and looked at the street. Another car passed and suddenly he was looking at a car wreck.

It was her father's car, and she was out of the car, covered in her own blood, and probably already dead. He could hear himself yelling, her father too.

His heart started to pound in his chest when the girl he lost stood up. Before he could even blink, she was standing in front of him. She looked the same as she had been in Lily's room, only her eyes weren't completely dead-looking and the blood hadn't dried.

Her bloodied hand raised and rested on the right side of his head. He would have winced when she jabbed her thumb into the large cut on his temple, but it didn't hurt.

 _"I hope you die too,"_ She hissed as her hand fell to her side. James froze when he heard this.

 _"That's what I was going to say."_ She turned her body around, as though she was about to walk away but didn't. _"I hope you die too, Jimmy. At least you won't be alone then."_

"Hope," James choked out. He reached for her, placing his hand on the shoulder that wasn't supporting her head only for his hand to go through her as though she weren't there.

She didn't say anything as she looked back at James. Her lips trembled, but she didn't smile or frown. She just looked at him until he looked away with tears in his eyes.

He wanted to say a lot of things, but he didn't know what to say. Was she real or all in his head? James didn't know, and suddenly it scared him.

He bit his lip and looked up.

James was in the middle of the street, right around where she had died, if not the exact spot.

He could hear things, but none of it made any sense to him. The ground was moving, rumbling, and he didn't care.

Hope was gone, in more ways than James could ever explain.

* * *

The sun hadn't come out yet, not that Rose expected it to, considering it had rained last night. It had been murky when she and her father left for St Mungos earlier that morning.

To Rose's irritation, Padma was next to her father talking to him about her sister and brother-in-law's upcoming anniversary, and her mother was on the other side of the room talking to someone on her muggle phone. She saw Hugo sitting next to their mother, staring at the door as though he was expecting someone to come. Maybe he was, but Rose wasn't going to ask.

"—So you haven't seen or heard from him then?" Rose heard her mother say to whoever she was talking to.

Rose watched as her mother's face changed from her impartial but expressionless and authoritative look to the one she gets when something bad has happened to her children.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean you haven't seen him in a week?" Rose's mother questioned. "Teddy—your cousin, Nymphadora's son—saw him with James a few days ago. I don't know, the day after Lily ended up in St Mungo's. Scorpius hasn't seen him either? How long do they...Really? Merlin, I don't know. Harry and Ginny haven't...Wait, you've seen Harry?" A beeping sound came from her mother's phone. "Sorry, I've got to go. I have another call, it could be...Brilliant, thank you." Rose's mother momentarily took the phone away from her ear, pressed a button and placed the phone back by her ear. "Hello? Teddy, where...I'm sorry, what?"

Rose watched as her mother got up from her seat, lines appearing around her forehead. The sudden movement had also alerted the attention of Rose's father, Padma, and Gran and Grandpa Weasley. They, after all, were the only ones there at that moment.

"—Yes, yes, thank you for telling me this," Hermione said in a more rapid tone. "I'm on my way now." She pocketed her phone and looked at Hugo, who was looking up at her. "Let's go, James' was found."

"When, where?" Hugo asked as he stood up.

"What? What do you mean he was found?" Gran asked, looking at Rose's mother, who scowled as she grabbed her handbag.

"Last night in the middle of a street nearby," Rose's mother said to Hugo. "Come on, we have to get Harry or Ginny."

"Why's he going with you?" Ron demanded.

"Where are you going?" Grandpa Weasley asked, looking worried. "Is something wrong with James?"

"What happened, Hermione?" Gran asked, looking less patient than before.

"Mum," Rose said. She got up from her seat and suddenly noticed that her mother looked upset.

Rose was annoyed when her mother ignored everyone and started to leave.

 _"Mum!"_

To Rose's surprise, her mother actually stopped and looked at her.

"What happened?"

Rose's mother took a deep breath, though she looked like she was about to panic over something important.

"Your cousin was taken to a nearby hospital a couple of hours ago," Her mother said in a surprisingly calm voice. "He got hit by a car and is currently in surgery. And no, he's not going to be taken to St Mungo's because imagine the fucking field day _The Daily Prophet_ will have if they see James."

The atmosphere seemed to drop in the room. Rose looked around and saw that everyone had some sort of shock on their faces or looked as though they were about to faint.

Rose's mother looked at everyone in the room and frowned. "Now, if I'm not going to be badgered with any more questions, I'm going to get Harry or Ginny and take them to the hospital, hoping that their eldest son will still be alive when we arrive. Please, someone let George know, he seems to be the only Weasley who hasn't got their wand shoved up their arse."

Rose watched as her mother glared at her father and grandmother before leaving the room. Hugo glanced at everyone, his eye planted on Rose the longest before he followed his mother out of the room.

* * *

Harry thought that the waiting room at St Mungo's was suffocating, the one at the muggle hospital was much worse.

The lights were bright, and the color scheme of the waiting room was daunting at best with its pale blue walls and green chairs.

"How long has he been here?" Harry heard Hermione ask Teddy, who was sporting a dark brown hair color and green eyes. If Harry had been a bit farther away, he would have thought at first glance that he was looking at either James or Albus. Of course, Harry knew that Teddy only had this appearance so he could get information out of the doctors. Only family's allowed to know information about a patient, even if they're at death's door.

Harry shook his head, disturbed that he even thought of that. His son would be alright, he had to be.

"He was brought in a little after midnight," Teddy told Hermione, neither bothering to look at Harry despite him being James' father. "It was raining out last night, the driver didn't see James until it was too late. He didn't try to move out of the way, do you think..."

Harry wanted to bury his hands in his face, but he didn't. He looked over at Hugo, who didn't appear to be listening at all. He stared right at the door, no doubt waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them anything about James.

"Why was he out there?" Harry questioned.

Hermione and Teddy both looked at Harry, but Hugo didn't.

"Last time I was at home, James was in his room and had no interest in getting out of his bed," Harry said as he wrung his hands together. "So, why was he in London?"

For a moment, all Harry heard was silence.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


End file.
